Kamen Rider Decode:hero of the multiverse
by piplupm
Summary: a new story after 2 or 3 long years! when 19 year old DJ Murphy buys a decadriver, he goes on the journey of his life! please read and review!
1. episode 1: the start of a journey!

Author's note: welcome to my first fan fiction in over two years! Please, enjoy!

"Words"= English

[Words] = Japanese

**Words = **transformation device speaking

_**In the multiverse, there is a legend… a legend of 3 warriors who will save all worlds… or destroy them all. This legend is known as the legend of…**_

_**Decode: Hero of the Multiverse**_

_A girl finds herself in a desert like place filled with heroes of all kinds. Suddenly they all charge towards the center. They each fall one by one, until all are either dead, unconscious or incinerated. A golden armored figure floated above the rest surrounded by an aura of malice, the girl looked into his dark piercing green eyes and said one word…_

"_Decode…"_

In the middle of Tokyo, Japan, a man of American descent, about 19 was walking around. He had dirty blond hair, pale white skin and blue eyes. He wore a black trench coat, gray shirt, blue jeans, black Nike shoes with grayish-silver designs on them, and a black fedora with a golden trinket on the side of the ribbon. This man was DJ Murphy. He walked through the streets, as if looking for something.

"Where is that damn shop?" he said in perfect English. He had a medium sounding voice, not too soft, but not too deep either, "Oh, wait there it is, Tokusatsu Outlet."

He walked into the rather small shop to be greeted by a man of about 33, with black hair, Asian skin tone, black trench coat red shirt, and a magenta colored camera around his neck.

[Welcome,] said the man, [what can I do for you?]

[I'm looking for a certain set of things, the Decadriver, decade magenta camera and the ride booker.] , DJ said in fluent Japanese.

The man pulled out the items from behind the counter and said, [that'll be 1000 yen please.]

DJ was puzzled. Normally just the Decadriver is 14,000 yen, the camera normally being even more expensive.

[Why so cheap?] He asked, [what's the catch?]

[No catch] the man said, [just pay the money]

DJ paid the man and left the store. He got on his modified Honda CBR1000RR Fireblade motorcycle and drove to a park and sat down on a nearby bench and opened his bag of amen rider items. He took out the decadriver box and opened it. Inside was a teal colored version of the decadriver. It was also missing the belt straps. Confused, DJ took out the ride booker out of its box and found black version of the ride booker with a green symbol on the thin flap. Even more confused, he took out the camera box and found it said not decade magenta but "Decode Yellow" on the box. He took it out and put it around his neck, before promptly saying...

"OK, what the hell?"

Just then, a silver wall rose up out of the ground and monsters started appearing out of nowhere. They went and killed anyone who got in their way. DJ looked down at the odd colored decadriver, looked back at the monsters, got up (while picking up his items), and walked towards the monsters.

"Hey, uglys!" he said, "Why don't you mess with me!"

One of the monsters just looked at him, this monster looked to be made of stained glass and also resembled a polar bear. These stained glass monsters are called fangire.

"Who are you?" the fangire asked.

DJ just smirked and put the belt buckle on his waist as black belt straps appeared out from the sides; this was the DecodeDriver. The ride booker then teleported to the left side of the belt and clipped itself on; this was the decode booker. He opened the Decode booker and pulled out a card.

"I'm just a passing through kamen rider. Remember that!" he yelled, "HEN…" he yelled as he pulled out the sides of the buckle, revealing an opening for the card. He slid in the card.

**KAMEN RIDE, **the belt announced.

"…SHIN!" He finished saying as he closed the buckle up.

**DECODE! **The belt said before images of 14 silhouetted warriors appeared and all merged on to him creating a gray bodysuit with gray armor. Then yellow card like objects flew out of the center of the buckle and all collapsed onto his helmet. The grey areas then become colored in by yellow and black, with the bug eyes becoming green.

He now wore a black and yellow body suit with white lines going down his legs. He wore gold and black chest armor with 2 Roman numeral X's connecting together and went to the golden shoulder pads. His helmet had inclined lines connecting to a single vertical line down the middle of the helmet. His darkish green eyes looked like they could peer into your soul. This was Kamen Rider Decode. Everyone just stared mystified as DJ looked over himself. He was vibrant and haggard.

"This is awesome!" he yelled, "lets break away from everything!"

He then proceeded to melee his way through the first and second wave of monsters, before faltering because of a monster grabbing a girl. He ran and slid between the monsters legs before knocking it out with pressure points. He ran forward as he pulled off the decode booker and turned it into a sword, impaling a few as he did, with which he slashed the monsters apart, fighting with finesse, until he got to the polar bear fangire. At that point he switched the decode booker into a gun and shot the Fangire several times in the chest.

[YOU INSOLENT PEST!] The fangire yelled

He then changed the booker back into its book mode and removed a yellow card and inserted the card into his buckle.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE**

He then closed the buckle once more.

**D-D-D-DECODE**

Holograms of the card appeared out of nowhere and rose into the air as DJ jumped up higher than a normal human being. He then went into a gravity defying flying kick at an angle and yelled out the attack name as he passed through the holographic cards.

"DIFFERENT DIMENSION RIDER KICK!" he yelled out.

His foot connected to the fangire's chest and caused the fangire's body to gain cracks. He then turned around right before the fangire exploded. He suddenly became wary of something behind him. He turned towards the people who watched the fight. They were just looking at him, slack-jawed staring. He opened his DecodeDriver and the cards flew into his hand. The suit and armor disappeared in grayish card shapes. He walked towards his motorcycle.

[See ya.] He said before driving off. He arrived at where he was staying only to see the man from the shop standing there next to a modified Honda DN-01 motorcycle. The man was waiting for him.

[Hello again,] said the man, [how did the fight go]

[Just who are you, and what are these things?] He asked.

[My name is Tsukasa Kadoya… pretty sure you know who I really am] said the man introducing himself.

[Destroyer of all worlds, Kamen Rider Decade.] DJ realized.

[Yes, that's right. those items are the DecodeDriver, decode booker and Decode lens.] Tsukasa explained, [you see, I'm looking for a successor, to continue my legacy if you will, and you fit the bill.]

[How do I fit the bill?]

[Simple, you know a great amount of info on the Kamen riders, you already travel to different worlds in your dreams, and you were able to use the DecodeDriver perfectly.]

[But, why me?]

[I just explained that to you.] Tsukasa said, [the worlds are in peril, and you are the only one who can stop it.]

[But why ME!} He went on, querulously.

[Just shut up and gather your stuff.]

[FINE!] DJ yelled earning stares from pedestrians.

[Good now take this card] Tsukasa said handing DJ a card that said ATTACK RIDE: PORTAL. DJ went inside and gathered what little he brought with him to Japan.

Exasperatedly, Tsukasa showed him how to fight with various ways of fighting over the next week. He now was a skilled fighter. When the time finally came for him to leave, he did it with sodden tears. He pulled out the card and inserted it into his belt buckle.

**ATTACK RIDE**

He was about close it when Tsukasa pulled out a Tokusatsu outlet bag (or 5 was more like it) and handed them to DJ before promptly slapping a sallow crystal heart, and threw the heart on DJ's wrist with a strap extending out of it to hook itself on DJ's wrist.

"What's this?' DJ asked, wanting to glean, not realizing he was speaking English

Tsukasa just stare at him. DJ realized that he spoke English that time.

[What's this] he asked again, this time in Japanese.

[That is known as the Heartizer, in your journey you will enter universes where humans do not exist. With that you will be able to disguise yourself as one of them.]

DJ nodded, and then closed the buckle.

**PORTAL!**

A silver wall rose out of the ground and covered DJ and his motorcycle, (the machine Decoder) and he rode off into the multiverse.

"good luck, Kamen Rider, DECODE…"

**well, thanks for reading and review. Because you guys, the readers, get to decide what univeres he goes to. So please, leave suggestions in your review or PM me. Piplupm signing off!**


	2. episode 2: new world: meet the rangers!

A/N: Welcome back once again! And look, I finally got a disclaimer guy! Yes!

Knuckles: I didn't agree to this.

Piplupm: Shut up Knuckles, no one cares. Now, do the disclaimer or no cookie for you!

Knuckles: Fine. Piplupm does not own kamen rider, or any other franchise that may appear in this fanfic. There done, can I have my cookie now.

Piplupm: Yes. (hands Knuckles a cookie)

Knuckles: YESSSSSSSSS! (runs off with cookie)

Piplupm: (bows) Enjoy and sorry for those of you who hate ponies but uh deal with the little pony stuff!

_this chapter's world was suggested by:_ _Nero Angelo Sparda_

(start opening song: last engage by kamen rider girls.)

_**Destroyer of all worlds, decode. Traveling the multiverse, what do those flaming eyes see?**_

_**(**__**Nerawareta kokoro no naka hyouteki wa sono story) we see DJ walking towards the screen as a girl and a boy walk up alongside him. The logo then appears on the screen.**_

_**(Ai ya yume shinjiru mono kowashi trigger wo hiku) DJ looks at a blank card in his hand as a wind picks up and he turns around to see the girl and boy from before. He smiles and waves at them as the card flashes to reveal the decode card.**_

_**(Hora teki wa waratteru wa konran suru sugata wo) the girl and boy both run towards DJ but stop as a silver wall rose up between them making them keep their distance. DJ's smile turns into a scowl.**_

_**(Jiseishin wo tsukiyaburi yami ga umareru no matsu) the silver wall falls down to reveal the dream sequence as the heroes all run toward DJ.**_

_**(Hitosuji no hikari sae ushinaisou Scream) the girl is seen falling to her knees and crying while screaming.**_

_**(Kimi no koto yonder) DJ pulls out the DecodeDriver and straps it around his waist as he pulls out a card and inserts it.**_

_**(Ima sugu akumu wo tomete) DJ then gains the armor of Decode and runs forward towards the heroes with his sword out. The boy from before just stands there, watching with a grin on his face.**_

_**(Zetsubou ga afuredashi hibiwareru) DJ wakes up to see the girl from before sleeping next to him peacefully. The boy is over on a couch sleeping lazily**_

_**(Saigo no kibou to wa dare? Magic!) Tsukasa walks up and throws several cards towards the screen, each depicting a different, unknown rider.**_

_**(Sashidashita yubi ni) DJ looks over a cliff as the girl runs forward, trips and falls on him with the boy just shaking his head.**_

_**(last engage!) They all look over the cliff to see transparent images of various heroes as the logo appears once more.**_

_Last time on Decode: __A girl finds herself in a desert like place filled with heroes of all kinds. Suddenly they all charge towards the center. They each fall one by one, until all are dead, unconscious or incinerated. A golden armored figure floated above the rest surrounded by an aura of malice, the girl looked into his dark piercing green eyes and said one word…_

"_Decode…"_

_Now to continue our story:_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed a voice only recognizable as DJ's. You see, currently he falling on his motorcycle. **FROM THE SKY.** He then proceeded to land in a tree with a loud thud. And then rolled off the tree branch and onto to ground below with another thud. Surprisingly, he was unhurt.

"Ow… where am I?" DJ asked no one in particular. He got an answer anyway.

"You're in Angel Grove. Why, do you not know where you are?" asked a teenage girl. She had long black hair, white skin tone, appeared to be of American descent and light green eyes. She wore a dark blue tank top with a white moon surrounded by black on it, a dark blue skirt and light blue Nike shoes.

"Nope, last thing I remember is me being in Japan and fighting a bunch of monsters." It then hit him, "Wait a minute! I really did travel through dimensions!" DJ yelled surprised. The girl could only stare at him.

"Your weird, ya know that?" she said

"Yeah, I get that a lot" he replied.

The girl then gasped and said, "I'm sorry, I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Luna Silvermoon. Who're you?" she asked.

"DJ Murphy. Say, there wouldn't happen to be a team of heroes known as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers around here, would there?" he asked.

"Actually, yes there is. Why?" she answered. She looked a bit skeptical.

Meanwhile in the command center…

"Alpha is the message ready to be sent to Gosei yet?" asked a floating head in a tube. This was Zordan. He was currently talking to a red robot that was typing something into a console of some sort.

"Almost, Zordan." Said the robot, Alpha as he typed away. A silver wall then rose out of the ground and moved backwards and went back into the floor to leave behind a man of about 50 wearing a fisher's hat, brown trench coat and looked to be of Asian descent. He looked up at Zordan and smirked.

"Who are you, and how did you get into the command center?" Zordan questioned.

"My name is of no importance; however I come with a warning," said the man.

"And that would be…"

"Beware of the one named Decode. He is a destroyer and will destroy this world!" said the man as the silver wall rose again and passed over him taking him away.

"Alpha, warn the rangers to keep a lookout for someone calling himself Decode," said Zordan before the alarms stated blaring' "also tell them that one of Zedd's monsters, Storm Eagle, is attacking Angel Grove park."

"On it Zordan!" yelled the robot.

Meanwhile, back at the park…

DJ and Luna were walking around and talking. Turns out Luna was from another universe as well, where she went by the name Princess Luna, and co-ruled a land named Equestria alongside her sister, Princess Celestia. Just then, a giant metal eagle fell from the sky and started whipping up hurricanes to obliterate everything in the park. He had wings made of green metal, a red beak, and a blue body. Suddenly, six warriors walked out dressed in red, blue, black, yellow, pink and white spandex with helmets. I'll let you guess who these guys were.

"Ah, the Power Rangers!" yelled the eagle.

"We won't let you win, storm eagle!" said the white ranger.

"Not a chance, rangers!" replied storm eagle as he made powerful hurricanes incase the rangers.

DJ looked at Luna and said, "this is gonna get messy. Try not to be too shocked alright?" Luna just stared at him confused. He then proceeded to pull out the DecodeDriver from his pocket, and slap it on his waist as the belt straps extended from it. Luna mouth dropped open. DJ pulled out a card from the Decode Booker. The red ranger noticed him.

"get out of here kid! It's not safe!" yelled the Red ranger.

"I know it's not." DJ replied smugly, "HEN…" he started as he put in the card.

**KAMEN RIDE**

"…SHIN!" he yelled as he closed the buckle up.

**DECODE**

The transformation happened as the 14 warriors, with one known actually being visible, slammed on to him forming his suit, as the card like objects slammed into his helmet, adding color to the suit. There stood the mighty warrior himself. Luna's mouth just hung there.

"I AM KAMEN RIDER DECODE!" DJ announced arrogantly as he smirked underneath his helmet. "let's break away from everything!" he yelled as he charged into battle, 'man, I need a new catchphrase!' he thought. He pulled out a new card and slotted it in.

**ATTACK RIDE**

He closed the buckle once more.

**SLASH!** It announced. "another ranger?" asked the white ranger to no one in particular. He got an answer anyway.

"OI! NOT POWER RANGER, KAMEN RIDER!" yelled DJ as he repeatedly slashed the monster with the decode booker sword mode. He then pulled another card from it and slotted it in.

**KAMEN RIDE**

"Henshin!" yelled DJ as he did hand movements before closing the buckle up.

**NEO-KUUGA! **Armor then grew out of the Decode armor and formed a new suit. It was mostly red with a Hercules beetle horn on the helmet with red bug eyes and a silver mouth piece all on a black bodysuit. The red armor had black lines in some places. This was kamen rider neo-kuuga. He charged forward before punching Storm Eagle in the jaw. He then followed up with a kick to groin. Storm Eagle grunted in pain before falling on his knees.

"alright you can finish him off now!" Decode told the rangers. They then assembled the power cannon (I think that's what it was called, I haven't seen MMPR in forever.) and fired it. Storm eagle just exploded into a giant fireball. Up on the moon, Zedd just put his head in his hand and just groaned, thinking to himself 'why do I even bother? Maybe I should just become a teacher. I always did love ordering people around.'

Back on earth, Decode just looked where Storm Eagle had been and then started to walk away before he was tackled to the ground as Luna gasped and started running towards DJ before she was stopped by the Pink and Yellow rangers.

"it's too dangerous, please leave the area!" said Pink

"NO! DJ's my friend!" said Luna, "I won't leave him!"

"then you leave me no choice!" exclaimed yellow as she went for Luna's neck. Luna's hands suddenly became surrounded a light blue aura as she sprouted dark blue wings from her back as she took flight. If their helmets weren't on their heads, their jaws would've dropped in disbelief. She started firing blue energy spheres at them to defend herself, but they took this as an offensive maneuver and fought back to the best they could.

"why are you attacking me?" questioned DJ as he ducked under a punch.

"we won't let you destroy this world, Decode!" yelled the white ranger as he pulled out saba and went in for a slash but DJ just caught it with his own blade. He had long since turned back into Decode. He pulled out a new card and inserted it.

**ATTACK RIDE**

He closed the buckle and raised his hand as if to say 'stop'

**SHIELD! **It announced as a bubble appeared around DJ as the white ranger went flying back into a wall and demorphed back into a teenage male with long black hair, a white shirt, and blue jeans as he fell to the ground. Everyone then got teleported out in colored light, including Decode and Luna disappearing in gold and cyan lights, respectively.

To be continued…

_Next time on Decode:_

"_You know you have to do this"_

_DJ is seen running towards a more mechanical Storm Eagle now armed with machine guns._

"_but what if I don't want to."_

_DJ pulls out 3 cards as they shine brightly._

"_you have to."_

_**FINAL FORM RIDE**_

_DJ closes his buckle…_

_Next time: tiger's pride and an old power returns!"_

_To move forward, leave all behind, and destroy those who oppose you!_

A/N: thanks for reading and please leave a comment and a suggestion on where Decode should go!

Knuckles: can I have another cookie?

Piplupm: no.

Knuckles: (storms off) FINE!

Piplupm: thanks for reading! (bows politely)


	3. episode 3: Tigers pride!

A/N: welcome back guys! I borrowed the DecodeDriver to journey the multiverse to get a whole bunch of characters, mostly my ocs, to do disclaimers! Allow me to introduce, drum roll please… THE PIPLUPM TEAM!

Knuckles: hi!

DJ Murphy: yo!

Luna: greetings (bows politely)

Joey wheeler: 'sup!

Vegeta: I NEVER agreed to this!

Prince Eclipse (one of my many my little pony OCS): hi there!

Eclipse Moon (another mlp oc): konnichiwa

Blade the hedgehog: (just nods silently)

Whirl Wind (oc mlp): salutations

Red Blur (I swear last oc pony in the team!): (just scowls)

Piplupm: hmm who should do the disclaimer this time… how about you Dj?

DJ: (clears throat) Piplupm does not own kamen rider or any other franchise that appears in this fan fiction. He only owns me, the pony's ocs, and blade. Please enjoy.

(Begin opening theme: last Engage)

_**Destroyer of all worlds, decode. While Traveling the multiverse, what do his flaming eyes see?**_

_**(**__**Nerawareta kokoro no naka hyouteki wa sono story) we see DJ walking towards the screen as Luna and a boy walk up alongside him. The logo then appears on the screen.**_

_**(Ai ya yume shinjiru mono kowashi trigger wo hiku) DJ looks at a blank card in his hand as a wind picks up and he turns around to see Luna and the boy from before. He smiles and waves at them as the card flashes to reveal the decode card.**_

_**(Hora teki wa waratteru wa konran suru sugata wo) as Luna and the boy both run towards DJ but stop as a silver wall rose up between them making them keep their distance. DJ's smile turns into a scowl.**_

_**(Jiseishin wo tsukiyaburi yami ga umareru no matsu) the silver wall falls down to reveal the dream sequence as the heroes all run toward DJ.**_

_**(Hitosuji no hikari sae ushinaisou Scream) Luna is seen falling to her knees and crying while screaming.**_

_**(Kimi no koto yonder) DJ pulls out the DecodeDriver and straps it around his waist as he pulls out a card and inserts it.**_

_**(Ima sugu akumu wo tomete) DJ then gains the armor of Decode and runs forward towards the heroes with his sword out. The boy from before just stands there, watching with a grin on his face.**_

_**(Zetsubou ga afuredashi hibiwareru) DJ wakes up to see Luna from before sleeping next to him peacefully. The boy is over on a couch sleeping lazily**_

_**(Saigo no kibou to wa dare? Magic!) Tsukasa walks up and throws several cards towards the screen, each depicting a different, unknown rider.**_

_**(Sashidashita yubi ni) DJ looks over a cliff as Luna runs forward trips and falls on him with the boy just shaking his head.**_

_**(last engage!) They all look over the cliff to see transparent images of various heroes as the logo appears once more.**_

_Last time on decode…_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed a voice only recognizable as DJ's. You see, currently he was falling while sitting on his motorcycle,__**FROM THE SKY.**__He then proceeded to land in a tree with a loud thud. And then rolled off the tree branch and onto to ground below with another thud. Surprisingly, he was unhurt._

_"You're in Angel Grove. Why, do you not know where you are?" asked a teenage girl. She had long black hair, white skin tone, appeared to be of American descent and light green eyes. She wore a dark blue tank top with a white moon surrounded by black on it, a dark blue skirt and light blue Nike shoes._

_"Beware of the one named Decode. He is a destroyer and will destroy this world!"_

_And now to continue our story…_

_**Episode 3: tiger's pride and **_

Everyone landed on the floor of the command center demorphed (the rangers), dehenshined (DJ) or having lost their wings (Luna). The rangers landed perfectly, having been used to this for awhile. DJ and Luna on the other hand, let's just say they landed in a rather… awkward position. Luna was right underneath DJ. They opened their eyes, and their faces went redder than the red ranger's suit. Luna then proceeded to push DJ off, and they got up.

"Hello rangers. And Decode." Said a head floating in a tube. DJ looked at it and said words that shocked everyone to their core.

"Hello, Zordan. Nice to finally meet you." Said DJ as he pulled off the DecodeDriver and shoved it in his pocket.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Zordan.

"I'm a dimension traveler, the moment I enter a dimension, I get info on all the major things about that dimension." Said DJ quickly coming up with a lie.

"Ah yes, I suppose that makes sense. However, that is not why I teleported you all here. You see it's come to my attention that you, Decode…"

"Oi! I have a name, it's DJ!"

"… DJ, that you have come to destroy this world." Said Zordan.

"What?! No, I haven't! I just wound up here. I didn't have a choice as to what world I went to!" DJ said shocked that someone would mistake him for Tsukasa. He was the destroyer, not DJ

In our world, Tsukasa was just sitting around at Tokusatsu outlet, when he suddenly sneezed. 'I hope to Kami that I'm catching a cold, and it's not someone talking about me.' He thought.

No one was paying attention to the boy in the white shirt, just DJ, and, needless to say, he was pissed. What was so interesting about him anyway? Heck, even Kim was all over him asking questions. She was HIS girlfriend, not DJ's or Decode's or whoever he was.

"Hey, man, why don't you come over here and introduce yourself?" asked a boy in a red shirt. This boy was Rocky, the red ranger.

"Yeah sure hold on." Said the boy in the white shirt. He walked over to DJ and put out his hand, "I'm Tommy Oliver."

"As I said once, the name's DJ Murphy pleased to meet the Legend himself." Replied DJ with a smug grin on his face.

"Legend? What do you mean?" questioned Tommy while DJ just started sweating profusely.

"Ummm… Never mind. Just nice to meet a fellow hero."

"Oh" replied Tommy, who just nods, still confused.

On the moon, Zedd was not happy. His latest monster, Storm eagle, had failed. But that other ranger like figure, he seemed usable. Maybe he could use him to his advantage. He then thought about remaking Storm Eagle. 'Maybe if I just take this fight up another notch.' He thought. He then went to work on his latest monster. 5 hours later, a humanoid figure with machine gun like hands, emerged from a cloud of smoke. Wings suddenly spread out from its back.

"Rise and awaken, WAR EAGLE!" yelled Zedd as its one eye snapped open.

Back down in Angel Grove, DJ was just sitting on a bench looking through the bags Tsukasa gave him. So far he found a kuuga Arcle, Kabuto Zector belt (with Zector), and a Blade Buckle. He went to go through another bag when Tommy walked up to him and sat down beside him.

"I don't think I can fight anymore." He said as he sat down.

"Why?"

"Because of how strong you are. It's hurting my self-esteem pretty badly."

"No it's not."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's not your self-esteem. It's hurting your pride."

"oh." Was all Tommy could say.

"You know you have do this." DJ said as he went through the bag, pulling out a golden tuning fork with a face on it.

"But what if I don't want to." Was his reply.

"You have to." DJ said as he packed everything up and grabbed his motorcycle helmet.

Just then, a silverish form fell from the sky. It looked like Storm Eagle, but at the same time, looked nothing like him at all. Its hands were silverfish machine guns, with a red Z painted on them. It had one red eye while were the other would be, there was a scope. Its wings now lined with razor sharp blades, they spread out behind him as he rushed at DJ and Tommy. They rolled out of the way just in time to see the bench they were sitting on get gut in half and be filled with bullet holes. The other rangers, Rocky, Billy, Tanya, Kim, and Adam, took that time to appear in human form with Luna following close behind.

"Decode!, please Join us in conquering this world! Together we will destroy the rangers!" said the mechanical voice of War Eagle."

"How about…. No." he replied.

"Why?"

(Start decade's speech song {do not know the actual name of the song.})

"Because, this man's pride. He thought his self-esteem was going down, but it was only his pride. In addition, it takes a man to admit that his pride was hurt. Personally, I think he considers me his comrade."

"You! Just who the hell are you!?" questioned War Eagle.

"Me? I'm kamen rider decode. Hope you don't mind, but I'm just passing through. Please, remember that for the last moments of your life!" he yelled as he strapped on the DecodeDriver and drew his card. "HEN…" He said as he slipped in the card.

**KAMEN RIDE**

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!" yelled Tommy as he pulled out his morpher.

"SHIN!"

**DECODE! **The armor formed around DJ,as he became Decode.

"**TIGERZORD!"**

"**MASTADON!"**

"**PTERADYCTAL!"**

"**TRICERATOPS!"**

"**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"**

"**TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

The six teenagers with attitude became the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! The all stood in a line ready with their weapons out.

**(START BGM-go go power rangers by maasaki endoh)**

"I just came up with a new catchphrase!" DJ announced as he pulled off the Decode Booker, "The wind shall guide my soul!" he yelled as he charged.

They all rushed forward towards War Eagle as he raised his guns to fire, but was quickly intercepted by DJ with the Decode Booker in sword mode. He slashed at the mechanical bird's face a couple times before jumping back to allow Tommy a couple slashes. The Decode Booker then glowed as DJ pulled three cards out that glowed brightly before fading away to reveal one card that depicted the white ranger, another that depicted the ranger again, but underneath was a white tiger cannon of some kind, and the last one depicted the white ranger's power coin. DJ showed Tommy the second card.

"I don't know what that's gonna do, but do it!" Tommy said approving. DJ then slid the card in.

**FINAL FORM RIDE**

DJ closed the buckle as he walked over to Tommy's back.

**MIGHTY MORPHIN WHITE!**

"This is gonna hurt or tickle, dunno which." He said as he struck Tommy's back with his hands and transformed Tommy into a white tiger themed bazooka of some kind.

'**What is this power? I can feel it flowing through me.'**

"This Tommy, is the power of our comradeship!" announced DJ as he took aim on War Eagle. He then slid in the card depicting the tiger coin.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE**

He closed the buckle with his one free hand.

**M-M-M-MIGHTY MORPHIN WHITE!**

DJ pulled the red trigger as transparent forms of the Green Ranger, White ranger, a red ranger with a star shaped visor, and a black and gold brachiosaurus themed ranger all flew out before striking down War Eagle with their swords. DJ turned around as Tommy turned back into the White Ranger, before War Eagle blew up behind them in a grand fireball.

Later DJ and the rangers all stood inside Ernie's juice bar, the rangers had smoothies, while DJ and Luna were eating frozen yogurt… With DJ on his fifth bowl of taro flavored frozen Yogurt. (For those of you who do not know, a Taro is an Asian root that is surprisingly sweet and has a purple tinted color when made into frozen yogurt.)

"DJ, How many of those are you gonna have?" Tommy Questioned

"About 1 more." DJ said in a matter of fact tone.

Tommy just face faulted. This was too weird.

"What? I love frozen yogurt. It's like I'm addicted to it." DJ said in plain old voice.

Later in the command center, the rangers were all gathered around DJ and Luna as DJ was wearing the DecodeDriver, with the portal card in hand. Luna was holding a motorcycle helmet that DJ went and bought with a credit card that had unknowingly appeared in his wallet, (how do you think he was able to buy all that frozen yogurt?) and DJ going and getting a customized motorcycle helmet for himself. The helmet depicted his symbol on the top and the visor was tinted green like his rider helmet's eyes. The rest of the helmet was yellow with black streaks here and there. Zordan looked down at DJ.

"It was nice meeting you DJ. May the power protect you on your Journey." Said Zordan with his wise voice.

"May the power protect you as well, Zordan-san." DJ said as he and Luna put on their helmets. " DJ then went and put in the card.

**ATTACK RIDE**

He then went and did Shotaro Hidari's signature pose and pointed at Tommy before saying,

"Tommy, remember these words. Nobody's Perfect, not even you are as we all have our sins. So, count up your sins, and let weigh on your soul until the day you atone for them in your fight against Zedd."

"Yeah, you too." Replied Tommy as he high fived DJ. DJ then hopped on his Motorcycle as Luna hopped on behind him and held on tight, making DJ blush at the contact. Good thing he was wearing his helmet. DJ then decided to close the Buckle.

**PORTAL!** Announced the buckle as the silver wall rose over them with DJ thinking ' please, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, So that I can return Luna to where she belongs.' As it passed over him.

_Next time on Decode…_

_We see DJ holding what looks like one of blade's rouze cards in his hand as he puts in the heartizer_

"_A human has appeared! But they went extinct over 4000 years ago!" says a purple unicorn as she jumps back._

"_I will do anything to protect my sister!"_

_**KAMEN RIDE**_

"_Henshin!"_

_**OMEGA!**_

_In order To move forward, leave all behind, and destroy those who oppose you!_

A/N: thanks for reading! And please tell me what you think of the chapter. Also, don't forget to suggest what worlds DJ will go to!

The whole team: SEE YA NEXT TIME!

Piplupm: Sayonara!


	4. EP4: A new Rider? the power of Omega!

Hello again! sorry for the long wait, my sister had been hogging the computer! Now Vegeta, do the disclaimer!

Vegeta: FINE! Piplupm does not own kamen rider or any franchise that appears. There, ya happy now?

Piplupm: yes. By the way there will be a new intro since I found a much better song that fits the story so enjoy...

_**(begin: the next decade by gackt)**_

_**Destroyer of all worlds, Decode. What do those flaming eyes see as he travels the multiverse/**_

_**(Yoko ichiretsu no Chase hirundara make hajimaru RACE)**____we see DJ riding the machine decoder with Luna and a boy driving a motorcycle alongside him. The logo then appears on the screen._

_**(Takamaru aseri to tsumetai ase kyoufu ga kimi o tsutsunde)**____DJ looks at a blank card in his hand as a wind picks up and he turns around to see Luna and the boy from before. He smiles and waves at them as the card flashes to reveal the Decode card._

_**(Tachi tomaru nara) **__as Luna and the boy both run towards DJ they are stopped by a silver wall rising up between them, making them keep their distance. DJ's smile turns into a scowl._

_**(Kokoro ni nido to hi wa tsukanai sa)**____the silver wall falls down to reveal the dream sequence as the heroes all run toward DJ._

_**(Migite ni yadoshita sadame daite) **__DJ pulls out the DecodeDriver and straps it around his waist as he pulls out a card and inserts it._

_**(You're the next, Next Decade) **__DJ then gains the armor of Decode and runs forward towards the heroes with his sword out. The boy from before just stands there, watching with a grin on his face._

_**(Gooru yori sono saki ni aru sutaato rain)**____DJ wakes up to see Luna from before sleeping next to him peacefully. The boy is over on a couch sleeping lazily_

_**(Mezase kanata e)**____Tsukasa walks up and throws several cards towards the screen, each depicting a different, unknown rider or hero._

_**(Hashitte yuke kizu darake de mo)**____DJ watches as Tsukasa walks away and the man in the fisher's hat appears with an evil smile across his face while giving a thumbs up to the boy who just grins back evilly._

_**(Kono sekai no mirai wa ima...)**__DJ looks over a cliff as Luna runs forward trips and falls on him with the boy just shaking his head._

_**(Kimi no te ni) **__They all look over the cliff to see transparent images of various heroes as the logo appears once more._

In a very colorful world, a portal wall appeared. What came out was a boy of about 18 with mid length black hair that was parted to the side. He wore a black jacket and a red shirt underneath it, blue pants and black shoes. This boy is Matthew Warden. A girl of about 14 also appeared. She had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a light blue shirt underneath a grey jacket and blue pants along with white shoes. This was his younger sister, Sarah Warden. They looked around and Matt's eyes couldn't help but widen in horror at the sight.

"No...No...No NO NO NO NO NO!" Matt screamed.

"It's Beautiful!" Sarah screamed as she looked at the place with stars in her eyes.

"What! This place is hell to me! I mean look at it all! It's all lovey and Freaking Rainbowey! This is my personal hell! We are leaving this hell hole!"

Matt then took out a Futuristic Double Barrel Revolver that had an extendable blade attached at the bottom of it, but can change it into a gunblade when a small button on the bottom of the guns handle when pressed. There was a thin slot so He could insert his cards into the side of it. This was the Omega Driver. He took out the Portal card, but before he could slip it in, Sarah jumped onto his back and screamed, "No! we are not leaving this wonderful world yet! Not until I get to look around for a while!"

Because Sarah jumped onto his back he dropped the Omega Driver and the Portal card. Sarah quickly got off his back and grabbed the Portal card. She then ran away from him and held the portal card protectively away from him. He then glared at her and held his free hand out and said, "Give me the Portal card."

"No! We are going to explore this beautiful magical land of awesomeness. I'll even owe you one."

"Fine we'll stay, but you owe me big time, also for air warning if the people here start singing about sunshine, lollipops, rainbows, or anything else that's nice like that I am going to freaking murder everyone here. I am going to change into Omega, and shoot them all to death! Got it?!"

"Got it!" she then quickly ran off toward the town that she had seen earlier and Matt couldn't help, but want to cry. That he was forced to endure this. She definitely owed him big time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed two voices as they fell from the sky on a motorcycle. DJ and Luna were falling out of a silver wall that had appeared in the sky. The two landed in the middle of a dark forest. They, along with the motorcycle, were completely fine. DJ looked towards Luna to see if she was alright, but suddenly just stopped and stared. Where Luna had been, there was now an unconscious dark blue Alicorn (better known as a pegacorn/unisis. In other words a winged unicorn) with a light blue mane and tail. She had a picture of the crescent moon surrounded by stars on her flank. DJ didn't know how he knew it was a She, but he didn't care. Just then the Heartizer (im just gonna call it the spirit heart.) glowed and a card depicting a male light blue Alicorn with a dark blue mane and tail with an eclipse on its flank appeared in his hand. It read 'spirit Eclipse'. The Alicorn woke up as he examined the card.

"DJ what's that card?" asked the Alicorn, scaring DJ that it could talk. He recognized the voice though.

"Luna, is that you?" he asked. It had sounded like her, but it didn't look like her.

"Of course it's me. Why wouldn't it be?" she asked innocently. She then decided to look at herself in the motorcycles metal. She then squealed with joy.

"I'M BACK TO MY REGULAR FORM!" she shouted out in joy. She then looked at DJ. He decided to show her the card. She looked at it, before wondering what it was for. Dj decided to slip the card through the Spirit Heart.

**SPIRIT: ECLIPSE! **It declared as he suddenly was covered by a black static field and came out as the Alicorn depicted on the card, wearing his trench coat with holes for his wings, his fedora also with a hole but this time for his horn, and a Blood red scarf tied around his neck.

So with that done, the motorcycle also got covered by the black static. What emerged was a chariot colored yellow with the decode insignia on either side in gold and black. It stilled appeared to have the motors to allow it to move on its own. DJ then opened the door and said, "After you my fair lady." To which Luna replied, "oh my, what a gentlecolt." before getting in. DJ followed suit and closed the door before started the engine somehow with his hoof. It started with a quiet purring. They drove out of there until they reached a small village like town. All that walked around were colorful ponies of all different shapes and sizes. It was relitivly peaceful until the motor-chariot came through scaring off every pony around. The chariot came to a stop and died down as DJ and Luna came out. A sudden yell rang out suprising everyone.

"AHHHH! THE PRINCESS WAS COMING HERE AND I WASN'T INFORMED!? I DIDN'T HAVE ANY TIME TO PREPARE FOR THIS! ARGH!" shouted out a female voice belonging to a purple unicorn with a dark blue man and tail, each with a light blue and magenta stripe each in them.

"Twilight Sparkle, it is alright, this wasn't planned, because if you recall, I probally went missing." Luna explained and conforted the young unicorn.

"Oh that's right. By the way princess, if you don't mind me asking, who is this other Alicorn you have brought with you?" Twilight asked

"This is DJ, a… traveler if you will, who found me and took me back here. He is quite powerful. He even defended me." Luna explained

It was then that two figures came in to view. One was holding a gun that seemed familiar to DJ for some reason. The two came into view and Twilight gasped as 5 other ponies appeared, two pegasi (plural for Pegasus), two regular ponies and one more unicorn. They all gasped as well.

"a human has appeared!? But humans went extinct 4000 years!" exclaimed the purple unicorn as she jumped back in surprise. Ponies started coming out of their homes, and upon seeing the princess, started singing… which lead to the male human saying to his companion "OK that's it I'm transforming!" he said as he slipped a card into the barrel of his gun and spun it around on his finger as the barrel moved forward.

**KAMEN RIDE** the gun announced as he raised the gun to the sky above.

"HENSHIN!" he declared as he pulled the trigger.

**OMEGA! **It announced as 3 crimson hologram suits of armor appeared and teleported all around before colliding on to him, creating a gray suit of armor. Crimson card like objects appeared out his gun and flew into his helmet. The suit became scarlet in color and made him look like he was ready to kill. Or already had… it was hard to tell. He raised his gun and fired a couple shots in rapid succession. The shots were blocked by DJ as he ran in and had taken the shot instead. He fell to the ground hurt but not bleeding as they had only scrapped him. He pulled out another card that read 'ace: human' on it and slipped it through the spirit heart.

**ACE: HUMAN!** It announced as DJ went back into his human form and pulled out the decode driver. Just then a royal chariot landed and out came another Alicorn (I won't bother describing her as you can just google the name) named Princess Celestia. She ran towards Luna and asked worryingly "are you alright, sister?" to which Luna nodded her head. She turned to face the two but they were already holding their cards.

"Who are you?" asked DJ

"I'm Matt or Kamen Rider Omega, the beginning of your end!" he said.

"Very well then, HEN…" dj said as he slid in the card.

**KAMEN RIDE**

"…SHIN!" he yelled as he closed the buckle.

**DECODE!** He then transformed into Decode and rushed forward with the Decode Booker in sword mode. Omega shifted The Omega Driver into blade mode and clashed blades, creating sparks. The two jumped back. Omega slid in a card and slid the chamber forward.

**SUMMON RIDE… **Omega then pulled the trigger.

**MIGHTY MORPHIN GREEN! **It announced as 3 red holograms appeared before merging and creating the Green ranger. DJ just smiled underneath his helmet and pulled out a card. he slid the card into his buckle.

**RANGER RIDE **it said as he closed the buckle saying, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

**MIGHTY MORPHIN WHITE! **It announced as he changed into the form of the white tiger ranger. He charged towards Omega and the Green ranger. Just before they could connect their attacks a dark aura came out of Luna before turning into a demon. The demon went for Omega's sister (Sarah) and immediately got shot in the back by omega. His eyes now had a flame design to them.

"I will do **ANYTHING **to protect my sister." Omega said, "And that includes turning you into a bloody mess!"

He pulled out a card and slid it in… but never got the chance to activate it before the demon attacked him at impossible speeds, sending him flying back into the wall of a house, rendering him unconscious. It then went for DJ and attacked him, shattering one of the eye pieces and drawing blood. DJ looked up in desperation with a scared look on his face and thought 'No! this can't be happening. I won't let it happen again!'

_To be continued…_

_Next time on Decode…_

"_That was nightmare moon's true form. The nightmare has returned"_

_We see DJ working on a belt of some kind, resembling a Kabuto rider belt._

"_The nightmare is more powerful than you think! Don't go fight it, sister!"_

_Luna is seen in human form standing with the same belt around her waist and holding her hand up high as a black mechanical beetle flies into her hand._

"_Henshin…"_

_**HENSHIN!**_

_Next time: beginning of a dream! The nightmare's true power!_

_In order to move forward, leave all behind, and destroy those who oppose you!_

A/N: thanks for reading! Im on spring break so there may be another chapter sooner! Please leave a review with suggestions on what worlds Decode should go to! On a quick side note, I do not own Matthew and Sarah Warden, they belong to Nero Angelo Sparda. As always thanks for reading. Also here's a quick preview of a potential fanfic that I'm making… enjoy

_**A hidden treasure…**_

_**A man is seen with a green touch screen phone and a high tech looking belt around his waist.**_

_**A power thought lost…**_

_**What look like zombies appear out of nowhere and start rampaging around Tokyo…**_

_**Technology and magic will become one…**_

_**The same man is seen along side another man with a red touch screen phone, and woman with a blue faiz-style phone. They are both wearing high tech belts as well.**_

_**And one man will have to believe in himself…**_

_**The Man is seen opening a slot on the belt.**_

…_**to save us all.**_

"_**HENSHIN!" yelled the man as he raised the phone at an angle and slotted it in the belt, making it close.**_

**CHANGE JADEON! **

_**(BEGIN: I'll fly higher by acoustimandobrony)**_

_**For those who dream…**_

_**The man transformes into a green suit of armor with yellow lines and yellow eyes as dragon wings spread out behind him.**_

_**..for those who love…**_

_**The man rushes forward with a dagger and kills a bunch of zombies.**_

…_**and those who fly.**_

"_**the sky's no longer the limit, I am, and I'm limitless!"**_

_**KAMEN RIDER JADEON…**_

And one more!

'_**Phantoms, monsters born from despair… there is man, who wields the power of the wiseman rings, who fights them…'**_

_**An asian man is seen wearing a ring with a light blue gem in its center and a belt with doors shaped like wings.**_

'…_**So that despair can become hope.'**_

_**(begin: life is showtime)**_

_**The man places a ring over the wing doors**_

_**DRIVER ON! THANK YOU!**_

_**The doors open up and a unicorn horn flips out all the while revealing a black hand trimmed in light blue.**_

"_**Henshin."**_

_**The man places his left hand over the hand author after flipping down a pair of bug eye goggles on the ring, making the ring have the appearance of a face**_

_**ALICORN, PLEASE!**_

_**The man transforms into a suit of armor with a black long coat, over a black body suit with light blue wrist and ankle bands and a helmet that looks like the ring.**_

"_**now, it's showtime…"**_

_**The man is seen fighting varying people, all who can use magic.**_

_**SAGE: THE FAMILIER OF ZERO…**_

A/N TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE! There is a poll to decide which one I write first… but don't worry because Decode will be regularly updated as usual ! so until next time! Read and review!


	5. EP4: the nightmare, returns!

A/N: I'm back! Now Eclipse, do the disclaimer.

Both Eclipses: WHICH ONE!

Piplupm: … uh prince eclipse.

Prince Eclipse: Piplupm owns nothing.

_**(Begin: the next decade by Gackt)**_

_**Destroyer of all worlds, Decode. What do those flaming eyes see as he travels the multiverse/**_

_**(Yoko ichiretsu no Chase hirundara make hajimaru RACE) we see DJ riding the machine decoder with Luna and a boy driving a motorcycle alongside him. The logo then appears on the screen.**_

_**(Takamaru aseri to tsumetai ase kyoufu ga kimi o tsutsunde)DJ looks at a blank card in his hand as a wind picks up and he turns around to see Luna and the boy from before. He smiles and waves at them as the card flashes to reveal the Decode card.**_

_**(Tachi tomaru nara) as Luna and the boy both run towards DJ they are stopped by a silver wall rising up between them, making them keep their distance. DJ's smile turns into a scowl.**_

_**(Kokoro ni nido to hi wa tsukanai sa) the silver wall falls down to reveal the dream sequence as the heroes all run toward DJ.**_

_**(Migite ni yadoshita sadame daite) DJ pulls out the DecodeDriver and straps it around his waist as he pulls out a card and inserts it.**_

_**(You're the next, Next Decade) DJ then gains the armor of Decode and runs forward towards the heroes with his sword out. The boy from before just stands there, watching with a grin on his face.**_

_**(GOAL yori sono saki ni aru sutaato rain)DJ wakes up to see Luna from before sleeping next to him peacefully. The boy is over on a couch sleeping lazily**_

_**(Mezase kanata e)Tsukasa walks up and throws several cards towards the screen, each depicting a different, unknown rider or hero.**_

_**(Hashitte yuke kizu darake de mo)DJ watches as Tsukasa walks away and the man in the fisher's hat appears with an evil smile across his face while giving a thumbs up to the boy who just grins back evilly.**_

_**(Kono sekai no mirai wa ima...)DJ looks over a cliff as Luna runs forward trips and falls on him with the boy just shaking his head.**_

_**(Kimi no te ni) They all look over the cliff to see transparent images of various heroes as the logo appears once more.**_

_Last time on decode…_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed two voices as they fell from the sky on a motorcycle. DJ and Luna were falling out of a silver wall that had appeared in the sky. The two landed in the middle of a dark forest. They, along with the motorcycle, were completely fine. DJ looked towards Luna to see if she was alright but suddenly just stopped and stared. Where Luna had been, there was now an unconscious dark blue Alicorn (better known as a pegacorn/unisis. In other words a winged unicorn) with a light blue mane and tail. She had a picture of the crescent moon surrounded by stars on her flank. DJ didn't know how he knew it was a She, but he didn't care. Just then the Heartizer (I'm just gonna call it the spirit heart.) glowed and a card depicting a male light blue Alicorn with a dark blue mane and tail with an eclipse on its flank appeared in his hand. It read 'spirit Eclipse'. The Alicorn woke up as he examined the card._

_KAMEN RIDE the gun announced as he raised the gun to the sky above._

_"HENSHIN!" he declared as he pulled the trigger._

_OMEGA! It announced as 3 crimson hologram suits of armor appeared and teleported all around before colliding on to him, creating a gray suit of armor. Crimson card like objects appeared out his gun and flew into his helmet. The suit became scarlet in color and made him look like he was ready to kill. Or already had… it was hard to tell._

_It then went for DJ and attacked him, shattering one of the eye pieces and drawing blood. DJ looked up in desperation with a scared look on his face and thought 'No! This can't be happening. I won't let it happen again!'_

In the small town of Ponyville, there had been a big battle. But sadly, the defenders had lost. As such, they were brought to Ponyville hospital. Two hours after being admitted, DJ woke up to find Luna, in pony form, sleeping by his bed.

"I don't know what your connection to my sister is, but she seems to like you quite a lot to stay by your side." Said a feminine voice, scaring DJ out of his staring at Luna. He swore his face had turned red as a tomato when princess Celestia walked in. she just looked at the two and stared at the device by DJ's bed, The DecodeDriver.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that thing, you're… uh highness." Asked DJ confused.

"Please, just call me Tia, and that I will reveal when the elements of harmony get here." She replied.

"The who?"

"6 wonderful ponies. Twilight sparkle, rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. They each represent and use the most powerful magical items known to ponykind. Applejack represents honesty. Fluttershy represents kindness. Rarity represents generosity. Pinkie Pie represents laughter. Rainbow Dash represents Loyalty. And my faith student, twilight sparkle, represents the element of magic. Those 6 ponies have defended equestria multiple times. But there was a legend of a seventh element that would be created by the power of one who came from another world."

"Wait what…"

"You see during my younger days, about 1000 years ago, I had a prophecy told to me. It went like this_ 'one who inherits the power of the destroyer of all worlds shall come forth from a separate plain and turn nightmares into the power of dreams and destroy the nightmare that lasts forever.'_ That was what I was told by a human. He had a mysterious magenta colored box around his neck though." Explained Celestia.

'_Magenta colored box… TSUKASA CAME HERE!?' _

Just then the door flew open, and 6 ponies came into the room. They all took a seat after Twilight's horn glowed and teacups flew to each of the assembled beings. The unicorn's horn stopped glowing and they all drank tea while they discussed what happened.

"So, Celestia, what was that thing?"

"That was nightmare moon's true form. The nightmare has returned."

"BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Twilight, scaring Luna out of her slumber, "we defeated Nightmare Moon with the elements of harmony! She can't still be alive!"

"She is still very much alive. But she was just sealed inside Luna. She has returned to make all of Ponykind go extinct." Every one collectively gasped, except DJ and Matt who had just walked into the room with a bandage over his right eye.

"I won't let her do that. It's my duty as a kamen rider to protect all beings from evil like her." Said DJ with Confidence.

"A… Kamen… Rider?" questioned Celestia and Twilight simultaneously.

"A warrior of justice born from great tragedy. That is what a Kamen rider is." Explained DJ as he took notice of matt in the corner.

"Yeah, that's right. Although it probably more towards me than you." Matt said.

"No, it's not," said DJ as a sad smile creeped onto his face and he started tearing up, "there was this girlfriend I once had, her name was Heather Thurber. One day, me and her were walking home and we were attacked by some thugs. I tried my hardest to defend her but…" he actually started crying at that point,"… they stabbed her in the stomach and shot her in the left side of her chest. I called an ambulance and they took her to the hospital. Two hours later, I was told she wanted to talk to me."

"Then what happened?" said the pink pony (pinkie pie)

"I walked in and they had her hooked up to all sorts of machines. She beckoned for me to come closer. I did and I grabbed her hand. She then told me…" said DJ as he trailed off into a flashback

_DJ was sitting next to a girl in a hospital bed, gripping her hand. She just looked him in the eyes and hugged him. _

"_Remember this, DJ, do what you can to protect others, but just don't die doing it. You have such a beautiful life ahead of you, I know it. But you also will face many hardships. All you need to remember is that you have many friends by your side, and they won't betray you. Please don't let revenge be the only thing that drives you to protect others. You will probably find another girlfriend. And when you do, be strong for their sake. But always remember that I… love… you…" she spoke her last wishes and then the heart monitor's line went flat._

"_Heather? Heather? HEATHERRRRRRR!" screamed DJ as he fell of the chair onto his knees crying in sadness._

"DJ? DJ? DJ!" yelled a voice in his ear.

"Huh what? Oh right sorry. She told me a bunch of things, like be strong for the girl you love, and then she told me she loved me… and then died in my arms that day. It's a day that I can't forget." Spoke DJ softly as he was crying profusely, "that was only a year ago."

After hearing that, everyone in the room's expression changed to a sad one (with pinkie's normally poufy mane somehow deflating and turning into straight hair.) even matt's expression softened. Luna thought 'He had to go through that? Only a year ago? I never had to go through that, not even my 1000 years of being sealed on the moon.'

Matt approached DJ and put a hand on his shoulder "you know... me and my sister, Sarah, went through something similar when I was nine. My parents were killed by some robbers. I had tom mature pretty fast because of it."

"Wow, I had no idea. Hey Celestia, I think I know what your prophecy means. But I need to have some time alone." Said DJ as he grabbed the Kabuto belt.

"Wait what do you mean?" asked Celestia curiously.

"I come from another plain of Existence, and have inherited the powers of the destroyer of all worlds. I am Decode. The next Destroyer of all worlds." Said DJ as he clenched his right hand tightly into a fist.

"Ok everypony, let's leave him alone." Celestia said as she led everyone outside the room.

The moment she left, DJ took out a tool case that he always brought with him, incase his bike broke down. He asked the nurses for a table, which she went and got. He started pulling apart the belt and Zector and promptly putting some wires and other nameless things in, put the belt back together. He then looked at the Zector and put in some more nameless things in the Zector, before putting it back as its colors shifted by themselves to dark navy blue. He then checked himself out of the hospital and went looking for Luna, finding her back at the scene of the battle. He looked at the damage caused and his jaw dropped. Some houses had collapsed, there were burnt houses and the wall that Matt had been thrown into had fallen inside the house from the force of the impact. He then looked back at Luna and walked up to her and holding out a silver briefcase. She looked at it and took from him. Upon opening it she was surprised. Inside was a silver belt with what looked like a buckle for something to slide onto. She put the belt on her waist before Nightmare returned and started going after any living thing in sight. Even the elements of harmony could not stop her. DJ rushed to the scene and got in front of them. He already had the DecodeDriver strapped around his waist and buckle open for a card. He held out his card.

"You will not harm anyone else." DJ spoke confidently.

"Why do you protect these flawed beings? They are worthless." Asked Nightmare.

(Once again start the decade speech song!)

"They may be flawed, but they each make up for it in their own way. Twilight continuously reads to learn all she can, Rainbow Dash keeps going for a new speed record, Fluttershy can comfort animals and talk directly to them, rarity is so generous that she gives away jewel encrusted dresses away for free, Pinkie Pie makes everyone smile, Applejack doesn't lie without a good reason, and Luna, … Luna may have some past sins she needs to be rid of, but is kind to everyone she meets. Each of these ponies represents one element of harmony each. Loyalty, Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, generosity, and Magic. Each of these 6 powers come together with one another and forms the magic of Friendship. And when these 6 powers are in the same place as the seventh, the seventh makes itself known alongside an unseen and unheard of eighth element! These elements are the elements of Dreams… and Hope!"

Shouted DJ as the belt around Luna glowed, and she shifted back into her human form. A card then appeared in DJ's hand and glowed before revealing Form Ride card.

"You Bastard! Just who are you?!" hissed Nightmare.

"Me? I'm Kamen Rider Decode. Hope you don't mind, but I'm just passing through. HEN…" he started as he inserted his card.

**KAMEN RIDE…**

"…SHIN!" he yelled as he closed the buckle.

**DECODE! **The armor all appeared around DJ, transforming him into Decode.

DJ looked Towards Luna and said, "Luna raise your open hand to the skies!" to which she complied. A navy blue beetle broke through the sky, yes that's right I said BROKE, causing a temporary hole to appear in it, and flew into her waiting open hand. She grabbed it, looked at it for a few seconds taking in how it looked. It resembled a rhinoceros beetle, but instead of the regular flat horn it was curved up into the shape of a crescent moon. It's bug eyes were a light green. She looked at nightmare.

"Henshin…" she said as she slid the beetle onto her belt.

**HENSHIN…** spoke a voice that sounded like it was coming from the Zector itself. As that was said, hexagons started forming allover Luna's body ,starting from the belt, and formed into bulky armor that was mainly silver with dark navy blue in some places over a black bodysuit. The helmet was silver with a light green visor on it. This is the masked form of her rider armor.

"Allow me to introduce to you all, the seventh element of harmony, the element of dreams … KAMEN RIDER… NIGHTMARE! SUBARASHII!" yelled DJ as he pulled off a Kougami (for those who don't know who that is, GO WATCH MORE KAMEN RIDER OOO!) while pointing his open hand at Luna's armored form.

"HEY! Your forgetting someone!" yelled a voice. Out came Sarah and Matt, the latter holding the Omega Driver and Henshin Card. he slipped in his card and spun the gun around on his finger, making the barrel move forward.

**KAMEN RIDE**

"HENSHIN!" yelled matt as he ran forward and shot the gun straight ahead of him.

**OMEGA!** The armor then formed around Matt as he transformed into his rider form.

"The wind will guide my soul!" shouted DJ.

"Lame!" said matt with a bored voice.

While the two were arguing, Luna had already gone into battle. She dodged a claw swipe from Nightmare, and then pulled out a zect kunai gun before removing the kunai from it. She slashed ferociously and brutally, like she had done this plenty of times before. DJ and Matt both just looked at her, at each other, and back at her, before raising their guns and running into battle. Luna just grabbed the Zector's beetle horn and flicked a little. Her Bulky armor started coming apart, with steam coming out of the cracks. DJ saw this and opened his buckle again, before pulling out his harmony card. _'The power of hope huh? Let's see what it can do!'_ he thought as he slotted in the card.

**FORM RIDE…**

"KIBOU HENSHIN!"

**DECODE HARMONY! **Was announced by the belt as a shimmering silver ring appeared above DJ and slowly went downward, changing his armor from yellow to a shining silver color, with his Dark green eyes becoming a majestic sky blue. His shoulder pads went more outward than before, and his arms were more armored now with elbow guards. In his hand was a shining silver royal blade with a slot for a card on its hilt called the Hope Blade. Cards appeared out of the buckle and merged with his now silver helmet forming an X. a cape appeared out his back in a brilliant red color. This was Decode Harmony form!

"Cast off." Said Luna as she flipped the beetle horn over the body of the Zector.

**CAST OFF…**

The armor flew off her body in all directions, making the gathered ponies have to duck to avoid getting hit by the armor. Underneath was a sleeker suit, and a beetle horn that went up, turning her light green visor into a pair of light green insect eyes.

…**CHANGE NIGHTMARE! **Was announced as a shockwave flew off her armor, sending nightmare flying backwards.

(Begin: bgm: Rockman holic, together as one by nano)

"Now, let our dreams…" began Luna

"...and our hopes…" continued DJ

"…guide our destinies!" they both finished while pointing at nightmare.

They both rushed forward with their weapons out and slashed at nightmare's sides. She fell to the ground below making her cry out in pain. DJ removed a card from the decode booker and slotted it into his saber. At the same time, matt inserted a card into his gun.

**ATTACK RIDE…**

He pressed a button on the sword's hilt making him begin to start having after images when he ran before completely disappearing from sight, at which point he was going at the speed of light. Matt fired his gun, also going at the speed of light when he did.

**CLOCK UP!**

Luna pressed a pad on the sides of her belt, making her speed up to the speed of light.

**CLOCK UP.**

In clock up space, nightmare was getting tossed around. DJ slashing from the front, Luna slashing from the sides and matt shot her in the back. The three disengaged clock up, returning to normal speed.

**CLOCK OVER.** The three decided it was time to finish it, so DJ loaded a card into his sword, Matt loaded a card into his gun, and Luna pressed the Zector's feet down.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE…**

**1, 2, 3** Luna flipped the sectors horn back before whispering, "Rider Kick.", and flipping the Zector's horn back into place. DJ and matt pressed the triggers on their weapons respectively, gaining a tunnel of holographic cards towards Nightmare.

**RIDER KICK! **Luna flew into the air with her wings that sprouted from her back, gathering solid anti-matter and darkness around right leg and going into a midair roundhouse kick pose.

**D-D-D-D-DECODE HARMONY! **DJ got into a beastly sword fighter position before charging through the tunnel of cards towards nightmare.

**O-MEGA! **Matt aimed his gun at nightmare as the cards surrounded the gun barrel.

"Nightmare crash…" Luna said as dove down in the style of W's fang strizer attack.

"DIFFERENT DIMENSION RIDER HARMONY SLASH!" DJ yelled as he rushed forward as his sword gained a light blue glow around the blade.

"Omega end shot." Said matt as he fired the large beam of energy at nightmare.

The 3 attacks connected, making nightmare explode in a grand fireball, anyone watching would've sworn they saw the symbol of decode with an X through the helmet in it. After the fireball disappeared one could clearly see a large crater in the shape of a Beetle with a crescent moon in place of its horn in the ground where nightmare had died at.

Later, at a ceremony in Ponyville town square, Celestia handed out medals to DJ, Luna and Matt. DJ held his in his hand and noticed it looked like a symbol from OOO's chest armor, but with the head portion being an unicorn, the middle part being a unicorn and the leg part being a regular pony, all giving off the appearance of a majestic Alicorn. Luna's depicted a crescent moon in the night sky and matt's had the Greek letter for Omega on it. DJ looked at Luna sadly, as did Luna to DJ, both knowing where this is where they part. Celestia saw this, and gaining a smile on her face, looked at Luna.

"Lulu, do you wish to go with this traveler?" asked Celestia, with name that Luna was called making DJ and Matt start cracking up.

"s-s-sister, will you please not call me that in public!" stuttered Luna at hearing that nickname for her.

"Ok, still the question is unanswered, so what is your answer, because I can take of your duty of raising the moon." said Celestia.

Luna looked out to the Ponies gathered before her and the others and smiled, "yes, I would love to go with him, if only to explore what other places lie outside of our plane of existence."

DJ just looked at her before asking, "hey is there a frozen yogurt place nearby?" to which pinkie pie just gasped and ran into a building made to look like a gingerbread house, and came back out with a tub of… frozen yogurt… in only half a second.

"Hey! It was longer than half a second, mister Piplupm!" Wait what! Pinkie pie, stop breaking the forth wall! You're not allowed to do that, not now anyways.

"Ok!"

"Who is she talking to?" whispered DJ to Twilight, who was also on stage. To which she shrugged and said, "Just don't think about it too much, you'll be fine." Pinkie pie handed DJ the tub and a portable freezer (somehow) and he opened it, produced a spoon from his trench coat and dove in, tasting it.

"Hmm…. Peach flavor. Thanks pinkie! You guys want some?" DJ asked with a spoonful of frozen yogurt in his mouth. Matt, Sarah and Luna happily accepted it.

Later, DJ, Matt, Luna and Sarah all were ready to leave. DJ produced his portal card, and inserted it.

**ATTACK RIDE**

DJ turned around and faced Twilight and her friends, "hey, Twi. Remember this with your life, friendship is magic, don't let lie get in the way of it."

"Just who are you DJ?" asked twilight.

DJ just grinned and said, "I'm just a passing through kamen rider, remember that." And he closed the buckle.

**PORTAL!**

And with that the four left. 2 on a motorcycle, two running.

_Next time on decode:_

"_Where are we?"_

"_This is Neo Arcadia, in the year 2226. Why do you ask?"_

"_The repliods have gone maverick again after these past 3 years of peace"_

"_Legendary repliod, zero? No I think your mistaken. I'm robot master Z! And this is my partner, Robot Masters B, P, L, and X."_

"_ZERO!"_

_Next time: welcome to 22XX! Lost memories of a legend!_

_In order to move forward, leave all behind and destroy those who oppose you!_

A/N: thanks for reading, and I'm no longer accepting worlds as I have enough, but feel free to leave the regular review! And don't forget to vote for my next fan fiction! Previews below!

**A hidden treasure…**

**A man is seen with a green touch screen phone and a high tech looking belt around his waist.**

**A power thought lost…**

**What look like zombies appear out of nowhere and start rampaging around Tokyo…**

**Technology and magic will become one…**

**The same man is seen alongside another man with a red touch screen phone, and woman with a blue faiz-style phone. They are both wearing high tech belts as well.**

**And one man will have to believe in himself…**

**The Man is seen opening a slot on the belt.**

…**to save us all.**

**"HENSHIN!" yelled the man as he raised the phone at an angle and slotted it in the belt, making it close.**

_**CHANGE JADEON!**_

**(BEGIN: I'll fly higher by acoustimandobrony)**

**For those who dream…**

**The man transforms into a green suit of armor with yellow lines and yellow eyes as dragon wings spread out behind him.**

**..For those who love…**

**The man rushes forward with a dagger and kills a bunch of zombies.**

…**and those who fly.**

**"The sky's no longer the limit, I am, and I'm limitless!"**

**KAMEN RIDER JADEON…**

**And one more!**

**'Phantoms, monsters born from despair… there is man, who wields the power of the Wiseman rings, who fights them…'**

**An Asian man is seen wearing a ring with a light blue gem in its center and a belt with doors shaped like wings.**

**'…So that despair can become hope.'**

**(Begin: life is ShowTime)**

**The man places a ring over the wing doors**

_**DRIVER ON! THANK YOU!**_

**The doors open up and a unicorn horn flips out all the while revealing a black hand trimmed in light blue.**

**"Henshin."**

**The man places his left hand over the hand author after flipping down a pair of bug eye goggles on the ring, making the ring have the appearance of a face**

_**ALICORN, PLEASE!**_

**The man transforms into a suit of armor with a black long coat, over a black body suit with light blue wrist and ankle bands and a helmet that looks like the ring.**

**"Now, it's Showtime…"**

**The man is seen fighting various phantoms.**

**SAGE: the passing through mage.**

And I'm adding one more! This one will be made after I'm done with decode. No voting for this one.

**In the year 21XX, one man stands against the evil organization KARAS…**

"**Hajime!"**

… **A cyborg that fights for justice…**

"**This is the power of my heart… and my blade!"**

… **Using the powers that KARAS gave him…**

**A man with blond hair is seen fighting multiple robots of various designs.**

…**he must defend his world…**

**The man opens his red jacket to reveal a belt with a Z in the center before crossing his arms in an X and stretching one out at an angle to his left, and then moving it in a wide circle.**

…**as Kamen Rider Zero.**

"_**HENSHIN!"**_

**KAMEN RIDER ZERO: A CROSSOVER FIC. **


	6. EP5: the reploid army

A/N: welcome back! Now Red Blur, do the disclaimer! Or else!

Red: what can you do?

I can send fan girls after you.

Red:… that's not very threatening…

(Pulls open curtains to reveal about 460 fan girls.)

Red: OK OK! PIPLUPM OWNS NOTHING BUT HIS OCS!

Thanks you Red

(Closes curtains)

Enjoy!

* * *

_**(Begin: the next decade by Gackt)**_

_**Destroyer of all worlds, Decode. What do those flaming eyes see as he travels throughout the multiverse?**_

_**(Yoko ichiretsu no Chase hirundara make hajimaru RACE) we see DJ riding the machine decoder with Luna and a boy driving a motorcycle alongside him. The logo then appears on the screen.**_

_**(Takamaru aseri to tsumetai ase kyoufu ga kimi o tsutsunde)DJ looks at a blank card in his hand as the wind picks up and he turns around to see Luna and the boy from before. He smiles and waves at them as the card flashes to reveal the Decode card.**_

_**(Tachi tomaru nara) as Luna and the boy both run towards DJ, they are stopped by a silver wall rising up between them, making them keep their distance. DJ's smile turns into a scowl.**_

_**(Kokoro ni nido to hi wa tsukanai sa) the silver wall falls down to reveal the dream sequence as the heroes all run toward DJ.**_

_**(Migite ni yadoshita sadame daite) DJ pulls out the DecodeDriver and straps it around his waist as he pulls out a card and inserts it.**_

_**(You're the next, Next Decade) DJ then gains the armor of Decode and runs forward towards the heroes with his sword out. The boy from before just stands there, watching with a grin on his face.**_

_**(GOAL yori sono saki Ni aru sutaato rain)DJ wakes up to see Luna sleeping next to him peacefully. The boy is over on a couch sleeping lazily**_

_**(Mezase Kanata e)Tsukasa walks up and throws several cards towards the screen, each depicting a different, unknown rider or hero.**_

_**(Hashitte yuke kizu darake de mo)DJ watches as Tsukasa walks away and the man in the fisher's hat appears with an evil smile across his face while giving a thumbs up to the boy, who just grins back evilly.**_

_**(Kono sekai no mirai wa ima...)DJ looks over a cliff as Luna runs forward, trips and falls on him with the boy just shaking his head.**_

_**(Kimi no te ni) They all look over the cliff to see transparent images of various heroes as the logo appears once more.**_

* * *

In a desolate wasteland, a silver wall rose up and out stepped 2 people. The first was matt, while the second was Sarah. A silver portal appeared in the sky, and out fell DJ and Luna.

"MMMMMOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEE!" screamed DJ as he tried to steady the bike. Luna was just screaming.

The two moved out of the way, and the two hit the ground HARD. The bike was still unhurt, as for DJ… let's just say that he won't be sitting down for a while. Luna was fine though! As the three who weren't complaining about their butts hurting looked around, they noticed almost no nature present, period. Everything was robotic, no organic stuff. DJ finally looked around and just stared in confusion.

"OK, where the hell are we?" was the question asked by DJ. Everyone just shrugged. He sighed, "well at least it's not a post-apocalyptic world…" he started to say until he noticed a sign that clearly said 'we survived the Apocalypse! Repliods and humans rejoice!', "well f***, wait, reploid? I think I know where we are."

"Where? And how would you know?" asked matt as he was wiping off the omega driver with a cloth he had produced from his pocket. Sarah just looked through his cards after taking them from him when he wasn't paying any attention.

"As for your second question, because I played the video game. And for your first, we've entered the world of Megaman X… or Zero I can't tell. Both worlds look the same." DJ replied with a smug grin, "HAH! And they told me playing video games wouldn't be helpful in life, I just proved them wrong! Take that logic!"

"Ok, I guess that makes sense… my pocket suddenly feels empty." Said Matt as he looked over at Sarah, "Can I have my cards back?"

"what's the magic word?" Sarah replied.

"Please?" matt asked nicely. He was given back his cards shortly afterward. He returned them to his pocket.

"I think we should find someplace to rest." Luna said. Just as she said that, a house of some kind appeared. The sign said 'Murphy Photo Studio'. "That was convenient"

"Well it says Murphy, which means it's mine! Let's go sleep everyone; in the morning we can go explore this place!" he said as he walked inside.

The inside of the place was nicely organized. There were a couple chairs, 3 couches, a coffee table, a kitchen, and a TV screen. Up the stairs were 4 or 5 bedrooms. On the coffee table there was a piece of paper. DJ walked up to the table and upon grabbing the paper, read it out load.

"Dear DJ, this is to be your housing. It will NOT transport you to other universes; rather, it will follow you to other worlds when you leave. It will not fall from the sky but will just appear in a flash of light. Good luck. Signed, Tsukasa." DJ read as he sat down in a chair. The others sat down in a chair or on a couch. They looked outside the window only to see a red light in the distance. DJ walked out the door with Matt following close behind. Upon reaching outside the red light was revealed to be an army of bluish robots, each wielding a gun. The two reached for their belt and gun, but stopped when a flash of blond hair appeared and took down some robots. The figure with the blond hair appeared to be female. The two pulled out their Henshin devices and pulled out their cards. DJ strapped on his belt and inserted his card as matt slipped his card in before pulling the barrel forward.

"HEN..."

**KAMEN RIDE** upon hearing that the blond figure turned towards them, using hand signs that told them to go back inside, but they just ignored it. Dj closed his buckle as Matt pulled the trigger.

"…SHIN!"

"HENSHIN!"

**DECODE!**

**OMEGA!**

The armor formed around the two, and the eyes on their helmets flashed, scaring the figure. They both rushed forward, DJ uses the Decode Booker sword mode and matt using the blade on his omega driver, and slashed apart the numerous robots in a matter of seconds. The figure just stood there amazed as the two cancelled their transformations and invited it inside. The figure followed them inside, and upon entering, squinted. The two were finally able to get a good look at it. The figure was female, and sported a pink shirt with gray sleeves, a pink and red skirt and a pink helmet that let her hair flow out behind her head along with pink and white high heel boots.

"Thank you for the help. My name is Ciel." The figure said introducing herself. Her voice was soft and gentle.

"No problem, although I know what world we're in now." DJ said as he smiled remembering fond memories as he pulled out his phone and looked through the various game ROMs he had downloaded over a set of years.

"Which one?" Luna asked.

"Megaman Zero."

Ciel just looked between the two and upon realizing that this is the first time she's noticed this place asked, "What do you mean which world?"

"Oh, that's easy! We come from another dimension!" DJ said proudly. Luna just sweat dropped at his not caring attitude. It was impressive that he didn't seem to care about anything. Ciel looked surprised but recovered from her shock rather quickly. DJ then decided to ask, "Where are we?"

"This is Neo Arcadia, in the year 2226. Why do you ask?"

"Trying to figure out where we are in the timeline… hmmm… oh my god…" DJ said suddenly.

"What?" asked Luna.

"We've arrived 3 years after the events of Megaman Zero 4…"

"Which means?" asked Matt.

"In this world, it's been three years since the Legendary Reploid Zero died." DJ said sadly.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT ZERO'S DEATH!?" Ciel suddenly burst out screaming.

"Because in my world, this was all just a video game… or 4… or 5. I don't know if I should count the collection for the Nintendo DS." He said wondering.

"The reploids have gone maverick again after these past 3 years of peace." Ciel said sadly.

Outside there was a crash. Everyone rushed out of the photo studio and saw multiple shadows. When the dust cleared, there appeared to be five figures, four obviously male, with one female. The first had black armor with yellow highlights. On his helmet was a blue star gem. He had a single cannon in place of his right arm. The next had light blue armor and appeared to be female. She held a spear in her hands. The third had blue armor and a red crystal in his helmet. The fourth had grey armor with purple highlights and a red scarf. The fifth had crimson armor over what appeared to be a gray bodysuit. On his helmet there was a blue gem. He had long blond hair tied in a ponytail that went down his waist. He appeared to be the leader.

Upon seeing the crimson one, both DJ and Ciel gasped, "The legendary reploid Zero…"

"Legendary reploid, Zero? You must be mistaken. I'm Robot Master Z, and these are my partners, Robot Masters B, P, L, and X." the one in the crimson armor said, "Now, prepare to die Ciel…" he then produced a green energy saber and rushed towards her. DJ got in the way though.

"Like hell she will!" he shouted as he blocked it with the decode booker in sword mode. (he can use it in human form)

Z just smirked and said, "Hmph, so the destroyer of all worlds has appeared here, huh? Good, that means I can kill you and then nothing could be able to stop me!" he then slashed downwards and released a green wave of energy at DJ who barely got out of the way in time.

"I may be a destroyer, but that's only if I wish to be! I use my power to protect! Because it's the right thing to do!" DJ exclaimed as he rushed forward and slashed at Z.

As if out of nowhere, a figure came in and shot the Decode booker out of DJ's hands and fired a couple energy rounds towards the Robot Masters who jumped out of the way. The figure appeared to be male and had dark green gloves and boots over a black combat suit, with red lines stretching down to the gloves and ending at his fists. He wore a blood red scarf and a green helmet with crimson bug eyes. On his chest there was a dark green chest plate (similar to kamen rider Stronger's). He had twin antenna on his helmet. Around his waist was a silver belt with red lines running through it, each ending at the same spot which was a slot of some kind.

"Hello again Z." the figure said with a voice that sounded like a man's. He pointed his gun at Z face and prepared to fire. Ciel got in his way though.

"Don't do it Legacy." She said firmly. He lowered his gun and put it in its holster. He pressed a button on his belt and a battery flew out into his waiting hand. The armor disappeared off of him. He started to walk away, but Z raised a gun. He then pulled out his own gun and fired.

"ZERO!" Ciel yelled as Z was hit. She ran to his side and tested a few things. She looked at the figure with an angry look on her face. DJ and matt backed up.

The man just responded with a bored, "what?"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned man." DJ said in slight fear.

"Oh whatever, Ceil can't do anything to me and she knows it." He just said as he caught Ciel's punch that was headed for his face, "I'm Trace by the way. Who are you?" he asked calmly while the other robot masters retreated.

"I'm DJ Murphy."

"Matthew Warden, but call me Matt."

The four then headed into the Photo studio and closed the door. They found a room for Ciel and gave it to her. Trace opted to sleep on the couch, and he did. They all went to bed a few hours later.

* * *

_In DJ's dream…_

_ DJ was walking around a grassy field until he saw something that looked like a sword. As he stepped closer to it, it suddenly lit up in a blinding flash and knocked DJ onto his butt._

_**SEEK THE WINGCALIBER…**_

"_Who's there!?" DJ yelled out, startled._

…_**ONLY WHEN YOU FIND IT, WILL YOU KNOW TRUE POWER…**_

_And with that the dream ended._

* * *

_Next time on decode…_

"_What is this power?"_

"_Wingcaliber? I've never heard of it."_

"_This is my wish and I won't let anyone stop me from fulfilling it!"_

"_**DENKI HENSHIN!"**_

_NEXT TIME: a new comrade! Kamen Rider Denki, Sanjo!_

_In order to move forward, leave all behind, and destroy those who oppose you!_

**A/N How was it? Good? Bad? So-so? Let me know in a review. Until then don't forget to vote for the other rider story I will right alongside this story.**

**A hidden treasure…**

**A man is seen with a green touch screen phone and a high tech looking belt around his waist.**

**A power thought lost…**

**What look like zombies appear out of nowhere and start rampaging around Tokyo…**

**Technology and magic will become one…**

**The same man is seen alongside another man with a red touch screen phone, and woman with a blue faiz-style phone. They are both wearing high tech belts as well.**

**And one man will have to believe in himself…**

**The Man is seen opening a slot on the belt.**

…**to save us all.**

**"HENSHIN!" yelled the man as he raised the phone at an angle and slotted it in the belt, making it close.**

**CHANGE JADEON!**

**(BEGIN: I'll fly higher by acoustimandobrony)**

**For those who dream…**

**The man transforms into a green suit of armor with yellow lines and yellow eyes as dragon wings spread out behind him.**

**..For those who love…**

**The man rushes forward with a dagger and kills a bunch of zombies.**

…**and those who fly.**

**"The sky's no longer the limit, I am, and I'm limitless!"**

**KAMEN RIDER JADEON…**

**And one more!**

**'Phantoms, monsters born from despair… there is man, who wields the power of the Wiseman rings, who fights them…'**

**An Asian man is seen wearing a ring with a light blue gem in its center and a belt with doors shaped like wings.**

**'…So that despair can become hope.'**

**(Begin: life is ShowTime)**

**The man places a ring over the wing doors**

**DRIVER ON! THANK YOU!**

**The doors open up and a unicorn horn flips out all the while revealing a black hand trimmed in light blue.**

**"Henshin."**

**The man places his left hand over the hand author after flipping down a pair of bug eye goggles on the ring, making the ring have the appearance of a face**

**ALICORN, PLEASE!**

**The man transforms into a suit of armor with a black long coat, over a black body suit with light blue wrist and ankle bands and a helmet that looks like the ring.**

**"Now, it's Showtime…"**

**The man is seen fighting various phantoms.**

**SAGE: the passing through mage.**

**And I'm adding one more! This one will be made after I'm done with decode. No voting for this one.**

**In the year 21XX, one man stands against the evil organization KARAS…**

**"Hajime!"**

… **A cyborg that fights for justice…**

**"This is the power of my heart… and my blade!"**

… **Using the powers that KARAS gave him…**

**A man with blond hair is seen fighting multiple robots of various designs.**

…**he must defend his world…**

**The man opens his red jacket to reveal a belt with a Z in the center before crossing his arms in an X and stretching one out at an angle to his left, and then moving it in a wide circle.**

…**as Kamen Rider Zero.**

**"HENSHIN!"**

**KAMEN RIDER ZERO: A CROSSOVER FIC.**


	7. EP5: COME FORTH DENKI!

A/N: sorry it took so long… I had stuff going on.

DJ: that's not an excuse…

Shut it, numnuts…

Anyway…

DJ: Piplupm doesn't own anything…

* * *

**(Begin: the next decade by Gackt)**

**Destroyer of all worlds, Decode. What do those flaming eyes see as he travels throughout the multiverse?**

**(Yoko ichiretsu no Chase hirundara make hajimaru RACE) we see DJ riding the machine decoder with Luna and Trace driving a motorcycle alongside him. The logo then appears on the screen.**

**(Takamaru aseri to tsumetai ase kyoufu ga kimi o tsutsunde) DJ looks at a blank card in his hand as the wind picks up and he turns around to see Luna and Trace. He smiles and waves at them as the card flashes to reveal the Decode card.**

**(Tachi tomaru nara) as Luna and Trace both run towards DJ, they are stopped by a silver wall rising up between them, making them keep their distance. DJ's smile turns into a scowl.**

**(Kokoro ni nido to hi wa tsukanai sa) the silver wall falls down to reveal the dream sequence as the heroes all run toward DJ.**

**(Migite ni yadoshita sadame daite) DJ pulls out the DecodeDriver and straps it around his waist as he pulls out a card and inserts it.**

**(You're the next, Next Decade) DJ then gains the armor of Decode and runs forward towards the heroes with his sword out. The boy from before just stands there, watching with a grin on his face.**

**(GOAL yori sono saki Ni aru sutaato rain) DJ wakes up to see Luna sleeping next to him peacefully. Trace is over on a couch sleeping lazily**

**(Mezase Kanata e) Tsukasa walks up and throws several cards towards the screen, each depicting a different, unknown rider or hero.**

**(Hashitte yuke kizu darake de mo) DJ watches as Tsukasa walks away and the man in the fisher's hat appears with an evil smile across his face while giving a thumbs up to the boy, who just grins back evilly.**

**(Kono sekai no mirai wa ima...) DJ looks over a cliff as Luna runs forward, trips and falls on him with Trace just shaking his head.**

**(Kimi no te ni) They all look over the cliff to see transparent images of various heroes as the logo appears once more.**

* * *

In the Murphy photo studio, DJ woke up in his bed. He had so many questions. Who was that voice? Why did he get that dream? But more importantly, what is the wingcaliber? While all these questions were running through his head, Luna came in and put a tray with a bowl of Lucky Charms, waffles with peanut butter on them, a glass of cranberry-pomegranate juice, and a napkin(and spoon), and set it on his lap.

"Breakfast in bed?" he asked. He honestly wasn't expecting it. He looked up and blushed, and for two good reasons…

1) Luna had sunlight reflecting off of her, making her look like an angel descended from heaven.

and 2) And she was wearing A FREAKING MAID'S OUTFIT/UNIFORM!

"What's the problem?" she asked innocently.

"Luna, where did you find that outfit?" asked as he started sweating bullets.

"Oh this? I found it in the attic, Along with all kinds of other things." She explained.

"Like what?"

"I don't remember."

"Oh whatever. This tastes really good." DJ said as he took a bite of the waffle. She sat down by his bed in a chair nearby. When he was finished, she took it and prepared to leave the room, but stopped and turned around to look at DJ.

"Ya know, maybe we should make this photo studio into something that will earn us money." She said.

"That's… a great idea actually. Good thinking Luna." DJ complemented. Seems in the 1000 years Luna was on the moon, she actually got a lot of time to think. As she turned around again to leave he asked, "Hey where's Ciel?"

"Dunno, last I saw her she was in her room muttering to herself about repairing zero's damages."

"Oh." Was all DJ could think of saying, "Hey, how about I get dressed, and you show me the attic?"

"sure." She replied with a smile. She then walked out of the room allowing him to get dressed. When he finished he walked outside of his room and looked around for Luna. He saw her down the hallway and walked after her. She pulled on a string when he got to her and revealed a staircase leading to the attic.

* * *

In the attic, there were all sorts of things. Over in the corner was a display of the first 14 Heisei era rider suits. When he looked at it he noticed it had wheels on each suits display box. In another corner he noticed all the secondary riders, also in display cases. In the center, though, were 15 unknown rider suits. Now, DJ knew a lot of kamen riders, but he had never seen these ones before, not even as concept sketches. He then looked down at the bottom of the display and saw a slab of stone. Yes, you heard right, **A SLAB OF STONE. **It had an aura of power around it, 'what is this power?'As he was wondering how it got there, Matt and Sarah decided to come up the steps to the attic and looked around. Luna came back with waiter and waitress outfits and a manager's suit. DJ took one look at them and yelled out loud, "LIGHTBULB! I'VE GOT AN IDEA!"

Trace decide to take that moment to pop his head into the attic, "who just yelled? Because my ears feel like their bleeding." He said in a monotone voice. Everyone else was covering their ears as well; apparently DJ was just that loud.

"Let's make this into a Kamen Rider café!" he suddenly yelled as Ciel walked in with Zero behind her holding his sword out. She looked at them and asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing, just numb nuts over here wants to make this place into a café." Matt said dryly, earning a glare from DJ. Oh how he wanted to punch Matt so bad right now. As this was happening, Sarah took the chance to grab DJ's cards from his trench coat pocket and look through them. She stopped when she got to 15 cards that displayed grayed out figures.

"Hey what are these?" she asked as DJ swiped back his cards from her. "I don't think I've ever seen those guys."

DJ held the 15 cards up to the 15 rider suits and noticed they all looked like them. "They appear to be Kamen Rider cards for these riders. Hmmmm…." He pondered as he pulled out his DecodeDriver. He strapped it onto his waist and stuck one in. The belt made a beeping sound and ejected the card, straight into DJ's face and gave him a paper cut on his chin.

"Ummm… ow. Well guess it don't like these cards, oh well." He said putting away the cards in to his pocket. He looked at trace, "hey have you ever heard of something called the Wingcalibur?"

Trace looked at DJ suspiciously, 'how does he know about that?' "Wingcalibur? I've never heard of it." He replied coldly. It seemed he didn't know about it then. He walked forward towards the door. DJ looked out the window and saw the four repliods from before with B at the front, leading an army of blue reploid soldiers. B called out, "HEY Decode! Come out here and face me you big chicken!"

"Trace, wait. How would you like to go kick some repliod ass?" DJ asked. Trace looked back at DJ before pulling up his shirt to reveal his belt.

"I'm in." he simply said. He, DJ, Matt, Zero, and Luna all walked outside to face the army.

"so you decided to come. I guess I was wrong about you being a big chicken." B said.

(begin: parallel world from the kamen rider Decade OST)

"that's right Bass. But this man, Trace Legacy, in the short time I've known him, made realize that you're a piece of junk that should hit the scrap heap. Because I know for a fact, that his wish is to send you spiraling straight to hell!" DJ said. Trace looked at the battery he had in his hand. It was gold in color with a clear window on it displaying a lightning bolt. he clenched his fist.

"he's right. This is my wish and I won't let anyone stop me from fulfilling it!" he said he pulled off his jacket, "BOLT IN!" he yelled as pressed a button on the top of the battery, making the lighting bolt change to the word DENKI. He slid it into his belt buckles side slot.

**BOLTRINCHO! DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNKI!** The belt announced as the straps emerged from underneath his shirt, revealing two side pads that appeared to be able to spin.

"jus who the hell are you!?" Bass asked as he threw up his gun arm. Luna raised her hand, the Nightmare Zector flying into it. Both DJ and Matt produced their cards as zero brandished a gun.

"me? I'm kamen rider decode. Hope you don't mind, but I'm just passing through. " he yelled as he slotted in his card. Matt did the same as Luna slid her Zector on her belt

"HEN…"

"HENSHIN!

"Henshin…"

"DENKI…" Trace started as he spun the left barrel on his belt. techno music started playing as he danced around and then raised his arm up to the sky and pressed his palm on to the side opposite of his battery slot on his buckle.

**KAMEN RIDE**

"…SHIN!" was yelled as DJ closed his buckle.

"… HENSHIN!" Trace yelled as he swiped his left hand over the front of the buckle.

**DECODE!**

**OMEGA!**

**HENSHIN… CHANGE NIGHTMARE**

(Begin: brave heart from Digimon adventure)

The armor formed around everyone in their own ways. Trace's armor appeared to emerge outside of his own skin and the helmet formed over him in a similar way to the iron man armor helmet, with the eyes pieces forming last. The five stood next to each other and posed, before each reached for their weapons. Ciel ran out and pointed a gun at L, who pointed her spear at Ciel.

"Wanna play girlie?" L spoke childishly. Ciel raised the gun and fired, while L just swiped it away without as much as a second thought. She charged towards Ciel who ran towards Zero who pulled out his sword as a full face visor appeared over his face, giving him a fully red face mask with green eyes. He slashed at L who was sliced in half down the middle. Her two halves were on the ground in a pool of oil.

* * *

Back with Decode, he rushed at Bass who shot his gun, each shot being blocked by the decode booker. He slashed at Bass who blocked with a black force field. Decode was sent flying backwards.

* * *

With Omega, he was having trouble with P. each shot appeared to hit, but P would just pop up somewhere else, completely unharmed. It finally got to the point that Omega pulled out 3 cards and slotted them into his gun. "Time to fight a ninja, with more ninjas…"

**RANGER RIDE…**

He fired towards P who vanished again.

**NAVY THUNDER RANGER! CRIMSON THUNDER RANGER!**

The two appeared in red holograms before fully materializing. Omega slipped in the third and final card.

**ATTACK RIDE…**

He pulled the trigger while the rangers pulled out their special weapons, and combined them.

**CROSS-ATTACK!**

The two rangers charged up a ball of energy while the tunnel of cards formed in front of the Omega driver each locking on to P, who looked on, his red scarf blowing in the wind.

"Omega end." The 2 attacks launched and P didn't have time to move as he was hit by the two attacks. His pieces wound up everywhere with oil raining down as the two rangers disappeared.

* * *

Luna seemed to be having no trouble at all with X. as she entered clock up, X managed to keep up with her in terms of speed. Power on the other hand, she was winning. All she did was slash him once and it pierced his armor and made him bleed his oil. She put the kunai from her Zect kunaigun back in to the handle and charged a shot while pressing her sectors feet in an unusual order with her free hand. (This includes feet on the bottom of the Zector too.)

**4, 1, 3…** the Zector announced as she flipped the horn back.

"Rider shooting…" she said in a dark, emotionless voice as she flipped the horn back into place.

**RIDER SHOOTING**

"Nightmare shot…" she announced as she pulled the trigger, blowing X to pieces.

* * *

Once again back with Decode, he was getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

"You know this is getting boring…" Decode said in bored voice, (despite getting his ass handing to him)

"Then how about I make it interesting?" Bass said as the parts of the fallen robots flew onto him and attached becoming armor with wings.

Suddenly, his Decode booker shone with a bright light and out came three cards. The first depicted Zero, the next depicted zero rushing with his sword out and armor that resembled Zero's armor without him in it, the last depicted a golden Z. He looked towards Zero who had just rushed over. He showed him the second card, to which Zero nodded. He slid it into his DecodeDriver.

**FINAL FORM RIDE…**

"This might tickle a bit." Decode said while closing the buckle.

**REPLOID Z-Z-Z-ZERO!**

Decode didn't even put his hands on zero as he turned into armor and flew towards Ciel. It merged on to her and she pulled out the Z-saber from behind her back. (I won't bother describing her now as you can just Google Rockman Ciel the red circle) she rushed towards bass before jumping and slashing at him like she'd done this hundreds of times before. She looked herself over before gasping at a voice that spoke to her in her head.

'_Yo, Ciel.'_

"ZERO!? WHERE ARE YOU?" she yelled out.

'_Inside your head… and on you. I'm that armor.'_

"You two ready?" Decode asked as he slid in the third card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE…**

"Sure."

"You do know what will happen to zero right? He will be destroyed again."

"WHAT!?" Ciel responded.

'_It's fine. I've accepted my fate already. Besides, I'm sure someday I'll show back up at work and say some degrading one liner or something.'_

"Very well then Zero. I can't argue with you after you've made up your mind. Although that last part didn't make any sense…" Ciel replied sadly. DJ closed the DecodeDriver.

**R-R-R-REPLOID Z-Z-Z-Z-ZERO!**

Both fighters brought out their swords, now charged with a golden energy, and slashed Bass multiple times across the chest, head, legs, wings, and arms. He fell to pieces as a spirit version of Zero appeared next to Ciel who lost the armor.

"_Thank you, Ciel. You've given me much hope for the future… of this world." _And then he faded away.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"THIS IS PISSING ME OFF!" Denki yelled out while blowing up countless repliods. He spun the barrel on his right side as faster techno music played as he swiped his hand in front of his belt buckle.

**VAMOLA! MUCHO!** Was announced as electricity sparked on his foot and gun. He shot into the crowd of repliods and killed off 2/3 of them. He then jumped and kicked his foot out, destroying the rest of them.

* * *

Later...

The group stood inside the photo studio, admiring their just finished café. In the corner sat the heisei era riders all lined up. Near the door there was a sign that said "welcome to Rider café." On the wall, were photos that DJ took with his camera. The first was of him and the power rangers both suited up and demorphed. The next was of the six ponies, Celestia and Luna all on top of DJ in a dog pile, with the ponies in a human form. There were tables all around, some with menus on them. DJ looked towards Ciel and his smile dropped to a neutral expression.

"You miss him, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." She replied with a sad expression.

"You know, there are ways that he can be remembered."

"How?"

"He was a robot, so grab what remains of his parts. And build something great that will never rust. No matter how long it takes. Actually, why not make one for X, Phantom, Leviathan, Harpuia, Fefnir, and Axl."

She smiled sadly, "yeah. I think I'll do that. Thanks DJ"

"No problem. Well I think it's 'bout time I leave."

"WAIT!" a voice yelled out. Trace came running into the photo studio turned café with 3 duffel bags and a suit case.

"Legacy, what are you doing!?" Ciel yelled out.

"Going with them. And you aren't stopping me." He replied with a smug grin on his face.

"And how are you planning on doing that? Also why aren't you tired?" Ciel questioned.

"One, I have my motorcycle right outside. Two, I'm a freaking CYBORG!" he screamed the last part.

"Yeah yeah whatever get out of my sight."

"So, DJ, Where am I sleeping?" he asked.

"(Sigh) up stairs, living room, couch." DJ said. Trace raced upstairs and put his stuff down.

"Ok Ciel, just because I've been doing this. Hold still." DJ said as he brought up the Decode Lens and took a couple pictures of her. Upon examining the pictures, he spotted a transparent Zero smiling next to Ciel. He handed her one copy and she smiled sadly once more. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Zero…" she said before breaking down crying.

"Here Ciel, you get first meal. On the house." DJ said to her.

"Thank you." She walked over to a table and sat down looking through the menu.

"Can I get the vanilla bean frappuccino, ride sandwich and… the Zero scone. Please." She smiled sadly once more.

"Very well, milady. MATT GET IN THE KITCHEN AND MAKE HER A SANDWICH! I GOT THE SCONE AND FRAPPUCCINO!"

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO WORK HERE!?"

"BECAUSE YOUR LIVING UNDER MY ROOF, THAT'S WHY!" he sighed. 'This is gonna be a long journey.'

* * *

Meanwhile…

Trace stood in his room, with a strange device in his hand. "I have infiltrated their housing. They see me as just another travelling partner and rider as of this moment." He spoke into the device.

"**good, keep in contact, over and out."**

"very well, Great Leader."

* * *

Even later…

The group stood outside the café and said their goodbyes. DJ pulled out his card and slotted it in.

**ATTACK RIDE…**

"See ya Ciel..." DJ said as he closed his buckle.

**PORTAL!**

And the group drove through the portal once more.

* * *

_**Next time on decode…**_

"_**Welcome to Vivosaur Island!"**_

"_**Vivosaurs?"**_

"_**This is the strength of an alternate dimension version of me huh?"**_

"_**Let's do this!"**_

_**Next time: team fossil riders!**_

_In order to move forward, leave all behind, and destroy those who oppose you_

_**A/N: sorry it took so long guys =, I've been busy trying to get my grades up from the four F's I had. I've decided to hold off on the previews for the other upcoming stories for now. But I am announcing that there will be a hyper battle story/chapter that will take place in the James bond universe. (The plot and timeline is too damn confusing for me to make a normal chapter or 2 out of it.) So until then review!**_


	8. nm1, wizard, cast your way to victory!

Kamen rider decode net movie! 1: Wizard! Cast your way to victory!

In the rider café…

(Begin: kamen rider decade ost: komori uta.

"Now where did I put that DVD…?" Dj said while wandering about, before happening upon a dusty old box. It had 14 locks on it, and above each one, was a single symbol from the heisei era of riders. "What's this?"

"Hey DJ?" Luna asked as she sat at a table, waiting for opening time in the world of my little pony, there in between worlds stop. DJ looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are there any kamen riders who use magic?" she asked him as he looked her with wide surprise.

"OF COURSE THERE IS! Kamen rider wizard!"

"Wizard?"

"Yes! wizard! Understand?" he said as he pulled over the wizard suit box and found on the back, a wizardriver. "look here. This is the wizardriver, his transformation device. It uses the wizard rings. Like this one." He said as he held up flame style's ring before pushing down on a lever.

**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! **It sang before he placed his hand with the ring on it over the buckle.

**FLAME… PLEASE. HI~HI~HI HI HI! **The suit inside lit up as the box opened and out came the wizard suit, walking as if it had life.

"You see, wizard can use different styles of magic. Each one is elemental. The four standard sty6les are as follows; flame, water, hurricane, and land. Then comes the four upgraded versions of these styles, the dragon styles."

"Dragon styles? Where does the dragon come from?"

"The phantom inside him of course! A phantom is a monster born from despair, and once the vessel for it, known as a gate, falls completely into despair, the gate dies, and the phantom takes over the body, and pretends to be that person."

"Then why didn't wizard die?"

"Because he held onto hope! And then a man known as the white wizard appeared before him, and gave him the wizardriver and flame style ring. So as I was saying, the 4 upgrades are flame dragon, water dragon, hurricane dragon, and land dragon. Then we come upon the completed style, all dragon." DJ said as he scanned a watch like item on his wrist.

**ALL DRAGON… PLEASE. **And with that the wizard suit started floating around and gained a red long coat, dragon wings, a dragon tail, dragon claws, and a dragon head sticking out of its chest.

"OK that's kinda scary…" Luna said cowering.

"Yeah well, you'll love this next one! The ultimate form!" Dj said as he slipped on a diamond ring and scanned it before saying, "HENSHIN!"

**INFINITY… PLEASE! HI SUI FU DO, BOU JABBA BYU DOGON… **the suit turned to crystal, before shattering away to reveal a light gray, almost silver, long coat with diamond armor covering the shoulders, chest, and wrist and ankles. A helmet made of out diamond appeared in place of the old one. In his hand, a giant axe appeared with a sword blade being the handle.

"This… is infinity style." DJ said while gazing proudly at the suit.

"Pretty…" Luna said with sparkling eyes. One of the locks then shattered on the box, the one with the wizard symbol.

"so, the locks shatter once I teach you about the kamen riders…" DJ said as he held up the box to the light. 'hmmm."

A/N: I need to finish fossil fighters so I can do the next chapter of this story, so here's a net movie to hold ya all off till then. Just remember to review. Please. It boosts my want to finish this story. And it helps me remember that it exists.


	9. EP8 team fossil riders!

**Episode 8: team fossil riders!**

**A/n: welcome once again to decode. And I fired my team.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own anything you see here, except something that will pop up this chapter. And now without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

_**(Begin: the next decade by Gackt)**_

_**Destroyer of all worlds, Decode. What do those flaming eyes see as he travels throughout the multiverse?**_

_**(Yoko ichiretsu no Chase hirundara make hajimaru RACE) we see DJ riding the machine decoder with Luna and Trace driving a motorcycle alongside him. The logo then appears on the screen.**_

_**(Takamaru aseri to tsumetai ASE kyoufu ga kimi o tsutsunde) DJ looks at a blank card in his hand as the wind picks up and he turns around to see Luna and Trace. He smiles and waves at them as the card flashes to reveal the Decode card.**_

_**(Tachi tomaru Nara) as Luna and Trace both run towards DJ, they are stopped by a silver wall rising up between them, making them keep their distance. DJ's smile turns into a scowl.**_

_**(Kokoro Ni nido to hi WA tsukanai SA) the silver wall falls down to reveal the dream sequence as the heroes all run toward DJ.**_

_**(Migite Ni yadoshita sadame daite) DJ pulls out the DecodeDriver and straps it around his waist as he pulls out a card and inserts it.**_

_**(You're the next, Next Decade) DJ then gains the armor of Decode and runs forward towards the heroes with his sword out. Trace just stands there, watching with a grin on his face.**_

_**(GOAL yori sono saki Ni aru sutaato rain) DJ wakes up to see Luna sleeping next to him peacefully. Trace is over on a couch sleeping lazily**_

_**(Mezase Kanata e) Tsukasa walks up and throws several cards towards the screen, each depicting a different, unknown rider or hero.**_

_**(Hashitte yuke kizu darake de mo) DJ watches as Tsukasa walks away and the man in the fisher's hat appears with an evil smile across his face while giving thumbs up to the boy, who just grins back evilly.**_

_**(Kono sekai no mirai WA ima...) DJ looks over a cliff as Luna runs forward, trips and falls on him with Trace just shaking his head.**_

_**(Kimi no Te Ni) They all look over the cliff to see transparent images of various heroes as the logo appears once more.**_

* * *

Above a single spot on an island shaped mysteriously like a dinosaur head, 2 figures fell from the sky. One landed in a nearby pile of trash, while the other landed on a pile of soft pillows. A silver wall rose up out of the ground, and 3 figures, two walking, one driving, came out. The three looked over to the nearby pile of pillows and smiled upon seeing Luna still alive. They looked over towards the pile of trash and burst out laughing upon seeing DJ sitting there, covered in old banana peels and bags.

"Do not make me come over there matt."

"Hahahaha… sorry it's just so funny HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" matt said while trying to hold in his laughter. And failing.

"Oh whatever…"

* * *

Meanwhile over nearby, a boy that looked mysteriously like DJ and a girl with pink hair tied in pigtails were searching with what looked like high-tech equipment.

"Find anything yet, rosy?" the boy said as he threw down a pickaxe and dug up a hole, finding only a rock.

"No I haven't…" the girl, rosy, said as she threw down her pick in frustration. "I don't think we'll find any vivosaur fossils…

"Maybe that man was lying about there being fossils here in this dump." he said as he threw down his pick and pulled out a strange belt that resembled the dino thunder morphers in every way possible.

"You're really thinking about the BB bandits and what they did to your body aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"HEY GUYS I FOUND SOME KIND OF ROCK! IT'S GREEN!" DJ yelled as he held up said rock.

"I think someone found a fossil rock!" rosy said as she ran towards the group with her tools in hand.

* * *

"What do you think it is?" Luna said while trying to use her magic to identify it.

"Dunno…" DJ said as he picked it up again. The two from earlier came up to them and grabbed it from them.

"HEY!" Luna said while looking towards them, but her jaw dropped when she saw the boy that looked like DJ.

"What?" he asked confused. He looked towards rosy, who was staring at our DJ with the same expression. He followed her gaze, as did DJ.

"WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME!?" both boys shouted while pulling out their belts. DJ strapped on the DecodeDriver, while the boy strapped on his belt. The boy pulled out a red t-rex plate, and attached it to the front.

_**TYRANNO SET!**_

"Another rider?" Luna asked wondering.

"So who are you?" the boy asked as he went into a pose that reminded DJ of kuuga's.

"DJ Murphy, a passing through kamen rider. Remember that. HEN..." he said as he pulled out the decode card. He inserted it.

**KAMEN RIDE…**

"You're with the BB bandits, aren't you?" the boy asked as he pressed a button on the side shaped like a triangle.

_**READY…**_

"SHIN!" DJ yelled as he pushed together the buckle sides.

**DECODE! **14 rider symbols appeared around DJ, swirling and moving down before turning into rider suits, and merging onto him, creating the blank form of the decode suit as the yellow cards flew out of the buckle's center and merged with the helmet. The color filled in as the boy raised his hand into the sky and brought it down.

"Henshin…" the boy said as he hit a lever on the head of the morpher belt object.

_**GO! TYRANNO FORM! **_His belt announced as a giant t-rex head appeared behind the boy, before chomping down on him causing a red body suit to appear around him. A smaller version of the head appeared above his head, and did a similar movement, causing a red helmet to appear. The green insect eyes flashed as white spikes rose out of the arms before going back in.

"RAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. "You! You're the destroyer that the man talked about! I won't let you destroy this world!" he charged at DJ with a rod like weapon that had a t-rex head on top.

"Oh my god... Why is narutaki calling me a destroyer now…" DJ said as he pulled out the decode booker in its sword mode, and blocked. He pulled out the card he received the other day.

**KAMEN RIDE…**

He closed the buckle.

**REPLOID ZERO! **And his armor just puffed into what looked like Zero, but with the facemask. He pulled out the Z-saber and cut clean through the tyranno rod, and ducked underneath a punch.

"**DAMN DEVIL!" **dino, as the rider was called, roared. Rosy ran p behind him and hugged him tightly.

'PLEASE STOP! THERES NO POINT! WHAT IF HE ISNT FROM THE BB BANDITS!?" rosy screamed, and dino stopped moving. He removed the belt buckle, and the armor shattered away.

"Alright, one question, and I want you to answer it truthfully before my boyfriend goes batshit crazy again. Are you with the BBB?" rosy asked

"Uh… who are they?"

"Ok he's safe." Rosy said as she pulled the boy over by the ear. "Welcome to Vivosaur Island."

"Vivosaur?" DJ asked

"Vivosaurs are dinosaurs that are revived and do battle with each other in fossil battles. That rock right there, it's called a fossil rock. It contains a vivosaur piece." The boy said.

"Ummm… who are you?" DJ said.

"He's kinda got the same first name as you… he's DJ Hunter. A famous fossil fighter." Rosy said as she pulled out strange medals with markings on them that resembled dinosaurs. "And I'm rosy! His girlfriend! These medals are called Dino medals; they allow us to carry around our vivosaurs with ease! You're only allowed to carry around 5 in a team however."

"Hmmmm… then where do I go to revive this fossil?" DJ asked as he held up the rock.

"Follow us!" rosy said as she started walking away towards a nearby town.

* * *

Later…

"Ah! Rosy, DJ! How are you!" said a middle age man wearing a lab coat as he saw his two helpers walk in the door of his lab.

"Good ! We brought along some new fossil fighters!" rosy said as she pointed towards everyone. Diggins jaw dropped when he saw DJ. Rosy explained, "He's… um, DJ's lost brother. Whose name also happens to be DJ…?"

"Alright. So you guys are new to fossil fighting huh? Well, do you have a fossil rock already?" he asked as DJ held up his green fossil rock, Luna held up a blue one, trace held up a yellow one, and matt held up a red one. He took them into the back of the lab, where a machine was. "Put your fossil rocks on this here grid space, and then I'll have our android do the uncovering." They did as asked, and a white robot floated over and started to chisel away at the rocks. Eventually, all that was left was a dinosaur skeleton. The robot picked them up, and put them into a machine, where they were brought back to life, and turned into dino medals. The robot gave each one to their respective owner. "These are your vivosaurs. Let's head over to fossil stadium. It's just right next door." Diggings said as he exited the lab and walked next door. The group followed and diggings approached a desk clerk.

"Hello . What can I do for you today?" she asked as she put her chin in her hands.

"I just need to borrow the stadium Stacy."

"ok." She said, pressing a button. "Go ahead and enter."

The group entered through the doorway, and diggings gave them cards that each depicted themselves, alongside a dinosaur footprint with rank one written on it. "These are your fighter's licenses. Don't lose them. Now, first up, we will begin by testing each of your guy's knowledge on battles. With a battle! We have 2 volunteers and rosy and… Hunter, wanting to fight you all. So first up will be matt VS Joey." Diggings said as a man wearing a hoodie that completely covered his face walked up. Matt followed him into the arena, and each went to separate ends.

(Time skip!)

* * *

"And now, with DJ's team being at 3-0, its time for the final match! DJ vs. Hunter! Begin!"

DJ walked up alongside hunter, and hunter pulled out a yellow gun that resembled a dinosaur. He pulled out what looked like a small machine and asked DJ for his medal.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm gonna make them a lot easier to carry." And with that, DJ handed him his medal. Hunter set it on the machine, and it disappeared. On the other end, came out a red battery shaped like a dinosaur, but still being cylinder like. Hunter handed DJ the gun and took out a similar one.

"Oh! Jyudenchi? And gaburevolver? Sweet!" DJ said as he walked over to his side and hunter did the same. They each raised their own beast batteries and pressed down on a little button on each of them.

"BRAVE IN!"

"BRAVE IN!" they each opened up the mouth of the gun, to reveal 2 slots for the batteries and loaded them in, before closing the gun.

**GABRINCHO, TYRANNOSAURUS!**

**GABRINCHO,** **PTERANODON! **They both spun clear yellow barrels on the guns and started… dancing. The guns started playing samba music too.

"KYORYU CHANGE!" DJ said before he spun his barrel. After they finished dancing, they both raised the guns to the skies and said "FIRE!" they pulled the triggers, and energy blast shot out of the guns, and became their vivosaurs. One was a red tyrannosaurus rex, while the other was a yellowish-gold pteranodon.

"LETS GO, GABUTYRA!" hunter shouted, to which gabutyra roared.

"Hmm… I think I'll call you… pteragordon. "DJ said as he put away the gun in his coat. The two vivosaurs charged at each other and fought savagely for a bit. "So this is the strength of an alternate dimension version of me huh?"

"LET'S DO THIS! TYRANNO FANG!" hunter shouted as gabutyra started to glow, and then bit down on pteragordon. Right after that though, an explosion occurred, and in walked 3 figures, each wearing a purple jump suits. The dust cleared, and each figure was revealed. One was a female with purple hair, one was a lankly man with a large nose, and one… was a dog.

"THE BBB!" rosy shouted a she backed up. DJ pulled out the DecodeDriver and hunter pulled out his belt.

"Ah yes, kamen rider dino. I knew you would be here. Well we got a surprise for you. Come out our rider!" the woman yelled as a blood red rider walked out of the remaining dust. Its eyes were black. It had a cape that resembled dragon wings, a vest instead of chest armor, a red body suit, blood red armor, basic shoulder armor, and a dragon on both sides of the helmet. Its belt was a yellow color with a golden buckle that resembled the goseiger's. On the side of its belt, was a tiki head shaped device. The figure pulled it off and opened up the mouth, before pulling up a slot on his buckle, and removed a single card. He closed the buckle up, and put the card into the tiki head's open mouth.

"**Tensou…"** he said as he slammed it shut in front of him.

**EXPLOSION! SKICK POWER! ** A Voice from nowhere said as a tornado engulfed the place. DJ and hunter strapped on their belts and activated their own transformations.

"**More riders? Useless…" **the figure said as he rushed at the two, sending them spiraling back. Hunter took out his rod weapon and brought it forward in an attempt to clamp its jaws on the dark rider, but never got the chance as another was activated.

**SPARK, SKICK POWER! **A thunder bolt came out and shock hunter, and DJ ran up to him, and brought down his sword, but it was blocked by the figure that brought up a sword shaped like a dragon's tail. The hilt looked like it could hold a single card in it. The figure brought up another card, displaying the goseiger's own skick symbol. He put the card in the sword and hit a button on the handle.

**DYNAMIC CHARGE…** the sword said as it glowed with blood red energy, before the rider slashed downwards, undoing DJ's transformation. The rider picked up the others, knocked them unconscious, and took them away.

"If you ever want to see your friends again, come to the abandoned warehouse. We'll be waiting!" the woman said as she walked way, followed by the rest of her group. Hunter looked up and saw them walk away, before falling unconscious.

* * *

_**Next time on decode…**_

"_**No, I can't give up hope…"**_

"_**You idiots think you can beat our rider from another dimension? You're insane!"**_

"_**I… will never give up. Not as long as I live!"**_

_**MAX FORM, GO!**_

"_**RRRAAAHHHHH!"**_

_**NEXT TIME: A PRICE TO PAY FOR HOPE!**_

_In order to move forward, leave all behind, and destroy those who oppose you!_

**A/N: well now, this is interesting, a rider in a world that's not supposed to have one… and the fact that I kinda made something up for this world because it would take me forever to beat fossil fighters. So, please review. Also no, dino will not be a permanent part of the cast. I'm inserting my own fan made rider so that DJ can have his own kamen ride cards that are actually kamen riders. And now you all know what those cards are about. He he!**


	10. ep9: a price to pay for hope

Episode 9: a price to pay for hope.

**A/n: here we go again! Episode 9! Woot! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

* * *

_**(Begin: the next decade by Gackt)**_

_**Destroyer of all worlds, Decode. What do those flaming eyes see as he travels throughout the multiverse?**_

_**(Yoko ichiretsu no Chase hirundara make hajimaru RACE) we see DJ riding the machine decoder with Luna and Trace driving a motorcycle alongside him. Matt and Sarah run alongside them .The logo then appears on the screen.**_

_**(Takamaru aseri to tsumetai ASE kyoufu ga kimi o tsutsunde) DJ looks at a blank card in his hand as the wind picks up and he turns around to see Luna and Trace. He smiles and waves at them as the card flashes to reveal the Decode card.**_

_**(Tachi tomaru Nara) as Luna and Trace both run towards DJ, they are stopped by a silver wall rising up between them, making them keep their distance. DJ's smile turns into a scowl. **_

_**(Kokoro Ni nido to hi WA tsukanai SA) the silver wall falls down to reveal the dream sequence as the heroes all run toward DJ.**_

_**(Migite Ni yadoshita sadame daite) DJ pulls out the DecodeDriver and straps it around his waist as he pulls out a card and inserts it. Matt pulls out the omegadriver, and card.**_

_**(You're the next, Next Decade) DJ then gains the armor of Decode and runs forward towards the heroes with his sword out. Matt gains the armor of omega, and stands still shooting. Trace just stands there, watching with a grin on his face.**_

_**(GOAL yori sono saki Ni aru sutaato rain) DJ wakes up to see Luna sleeping next to him peacefully. Trace is over on a couch sleeping lazily**_

_**(Mezase Kanata e) Tsukasa walks up and throws several cards towards the screen, each depicting a different, unknown rider or hero.**_

_**(Hashitte yuke kizu darake de mo) DJ watches as Tsukasa walks away and the man in the fisher's hat appears with an evil smile across his face while giving thumbs up to the boy, who just grins back evilly.**_

_**(Kono sekai no mirai WA ima...) DJ looks over a cliff as Luna runs forward trips and falls on him with Trace just shaking his head.**_

_**(Kimi no Te Ni) They all look over the cliff to see transparent images of various heroes as the logo appears once more.**_

* * *

Hunter was waiting inside a hospital, having just got discharged. He was waiting for the doctor to discharge DJ, so they could go to the abandoned warehouse. Their friends had just been kidnapped by the BBB. DJ walked out, dressed as he usually is.

"So, what happened with you?" hunter asks, leaning against a wall.

"Nothing. Got a few shots, and that was it." He says, walking forward. "Now I remember why I don't like needles…" he says as hunter chuckles.

"Come on, let's go to that warehouse." Hunter says getting off the wall while examining the plate he had in his hand. It resembled a crimson Styracosaurus. He stuck in his pocket, hoping that DJ hadn't noticed. No such luck though.

"What was that?" DJ asked while throwing his dino battery up in the air and catching it.

"A plate I refuse to use." Hunter said as he took it out again. He removed the t-rex plate from his pocket as well, and a case full of plates. One was a blue triceratops; one was a yellow pterodactyl, a black brachiosaurus, a purple Pachycephalosaurus, a cyan Dimetrodon, a green Parasaurolophus, an orange Ankylosaurus, and a purple stegosaurus. He closed up the case before closing it. He held the crimson plate up to the light. "This thing has almost conquered me before. I don't want to have to use it again."

"You know, you're probably gonna have to." DJ said while he ate…frozen yogurt. Where did that come from?

"Whatever. Hey can I have some of that?" hunter asked as he held up a case of dino batteries. He opened it and pulled out the ones he deemed fit for the mission. He stored away the case in his jacket before they continued on to the ware house.

"no."

"AW COME ON!" hunter says as DJ finishes the tub.

"I'm out. That's why." He says tossing away the empty tub in a nearby trash can. He pulled out one of the mysterious kamen ride cards from in front of the suits. He pulled out one that had a picture of the dino suit on it.

'So that's what these are for. Well then, looks like I got my work cut out for me.' DJ thought as he walked alongside hunter. Hunter then reliezed something.

"um… wouldn't it be faster on motorcycles?"

"do you even have one?"

"yes. I just gotta call it."

"then do so. I'll get mine." DJ said strapping on the DecodeDriver and pulling out a card. The card had a picture of wizard reaching into a red magic circle.

**ATTACK RIDE: CONNECT PLEASE! **DJ reached into the portal and pulled out the machine decoder and his helmet. He stuck his helmet on and got onto his bike.

"come here! Machine Dinomite!" hunter yelled as a red Honda Goldwing drove up on its own. The front was remodeled to look like a t-rex head, and the wheel guard on the front had claws on it. Hunter hopped on and put a helmet on his head, before the two drove off.

* * *

Sometime later…

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. No matter how many times you kick or punch me, ya ain't getting any information." A tied up trace said as he was getting punched by the red rider.

"**then if I can't get any info out of you, you are useless to me and my employers." **The red rider said as he knocked trace out with his fist.

Suddenly, the wall burst open as a couple of bright yellow guns started firing off shots, blowing crap up everywhere. The culprits stopped their motorcycles, and got off.

"**who are you two!?" **the dark rider asked as he brought up his sword.

The two took off their helmets, revealing hunter and DJ. Hunter took out his belt, plateless, and DJ took out his DecodeDriver, and they both strapped the belts around their waists. DJ brought up his card.

"just a couple of passing through kamen riders, remember that." DJ said as he walked out of the shadows to reveal both him and hunter were in combat gear.

"**You're idiots. Fossilizers, attack." **The dark rider commanded as stone covered figures rushed out on two legs. A single gem was on each of their head, as well as two red eyes.

The two riders stood up as Luna looked up at DJ and screamed, "NO, DON'T!" rosy looked at hunter and simply said, "don't give up, dino…."

"LETS GO!" DJ yelled as he rushed in, shooting the Fossilizers in the head, causing them to crumble into dust. Hunter simply hit them in the back of the head with gun, or as he called it, a dino shooter. He brought it up and spun the yellow barrel on the side.

**CHARGED! **Sadly though, he never got to fire it, as the dark rider tackled him, sending the gun out of his hands. He put the t-rex plate on his buckle.

_**TYRANNO SET!**_

"**give up boy. Give up your hope." **The rider said as he raised his own gun.

"No, I can't give up hope…" Hunter said. His face had a bloody streak on it. The bbb commanders ran out and seeing him still fighting yelled, "You idiots think you can beat our rider from another dimension? You're insane!"

"From another dimension?" DJ said out loud as he looked at hunter and the BBB.

"I… will never give up. Not as long as I live!" hunter shouted as the plate in his pocket, the Styracosaurus one. It flew onto the buckle and the tyranno plate flew off on it's own.

_**MAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXX! SET!**_

_**READY!**_

"well, I didn't want to use it again, but it looks like I'm gonna have to. HENSHIN!"

_**MAX FORM, GO! **_

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" hunter yelled as a black body suit formed around him. The ground cracked open as crimson and black armor flew out, and connected to him. His shoulder pads were black with golden pieces attached to the sides. His arms were covered in black armor, and his fists were golden in color. His legs were covered by crimson armor that rose up from his ankle to his knee, and his hip pads were black in color with golden decorations on them. His chest had a Styracosaurus on it. His helmet now had a more ferocious look to it. On his back were two giant cannons. Hunter threw his arm out to the side and yelled, "STYRIZER!" and a Styracosaurus shaped shield appeared in his hand. A silver blade rose out of the middle, turning it into a sword.

"**Just what are you?!"**

**(Start: parallel world from decade ost.)**

"allow me to answer that. He's a man who won't ever give up hope, even if it means dying to protect those he loves. A champion of the vivosaurs, and most of all… a kamen rider."

"**then who are you?!"**

"me? I'm kamen rider decode. Hope you don't mind, but I'm just passing through. HEN…" DJ yelled as he pulled out his card and stuck it in the slot.

**KAMEN RIDE…**

"SHIN!"

**DECODE! **14 rider symbols appeared around DJ, swirling and moving down before turning into rider suits, and merging onto him, creating the blank form of the decode suit as the yellow cards flew out of the buckle's center and merged with the helmet. The yellow color filled into the suit as the two riders took battle stances.

(**Start: abaranger theme song by maasaki endoh.)**

"the rampaging ancient! Kamen rider dino, max form!" hunter announced as he struck a pose, explosions appearing behind him.

"the shining golden traveler. Kamen rider decode." DJ said striking his own pose as he took out the decode booker in sword mode. The two rushed forward as more Fossilizers ran, but were dissipated by the nightmare Zector. It flew towards Luna, cutting the ropes holding her. It continued on, cutting matt's ropes, Sarah's ropes, and trace's ropes. Trace just fell over unconscious.

"HENSHIN!"

**KAMEN RIDE: OMEGA!**

**HENSHIN… CAST OFF, CHANGE: NIGHTMARE!**

"**Pathetic. Burst link." **The rider said, suddenly disappearing. He reappeared in an entirely blue space, he noticed that the BBB had sent a monster in without warning. he looked it over, before going around behind it and tinkering with its cybernetics. Once he was satisfied with his work, he closed the panel he opened, brushed his hands off, and said, "**Burst out."**

He reappeared in the real world, as the monster came charging in, sending all the riders everywhere. It raised its head and roared in rage. The rider looked at his employers and said. "**I already have my pay. So I bid you, adeu." **And with that, a portal opened up as he stepped through it.

Meanwhile with the riders…

"again!? God damn it this needs to stop happening!" matt yelled as DJ brought up 3 shining cards. They glowed and then revealed themselves. The first was the kamen ride card from earlier, the next had a picture of regular dino and a giant t-rex tail sword. The last had a golden dino footprint in a single circle. He showed the second one to hunter who reverted to tyranno form. DJ slid the card in.

**FINAL FORM RIDE…**

'this will either hurt or tickle, don't know which." DJ said as he closed the buckle.

**D-D-D-D-DINO!**

DJ stuck his hands against hunter's armored back, before a red handle appeared and DJ folded it out. Hunter folded up into the sword on the card, before DJ nearly dropped him.

"_hey! Be careful with me!"_

"sorry." DJ said sliding in his last card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE… D-D-D-D-DINO!**

"volcano crash!" both DJ and hunter yelled as DJ swung the sword around, cutting the monster in half, before it blew up. Hunter reverted back into his normal self. The rider armors disappeared as DJ walked forward, causing the BBB to run away in fear.

"WE'LL REMEMBER THIS!"

"ARF!"

"I don't think we'll be seeing them anytime soon." DJ said, walking away from there as the others followed.

'probably not." Hunter said, following DJ as he exited, hopping on his bike.

* * *

A few days later…

DJ and the gang had set up shop on vivosaur island for a few days. Turns out, they were pretty popular.

"dude! We earned a total of $900! That's awesome!" DJ shouted out. Matt cam down and snatched a couple hundreds out of his hands. "hey! What the hell are you doing!?"

"taking my pay. I worked here too ya know." Matt said stepping out.

* * *

Another day later…

"well, it's time for us to leave." DJ said as he pulled out his card. matt did the same and they stuck them in their drivers.

**ATTACK RIDE…**

"see ya, dino!" DJ yelled as he closed his drivers sides up, and matt pulled his trigger.

**PORTAL!**

And with that, they left the world of fossil fighters, and went on to a new world. They landed outside a middle school, dressed in clothing meant for highschoolers.

"I know where we are… accel world no sekai…" DJ said his mouth gaping open.

* * *

_**Next time, on decode.**_

"_**brain burst?"**_

"_**burst linking is the process of accelerating one's mind. Every regular burst link uses up one burst point. And once you run out of burst points, you lose brain burst. FOREVER."**_

"_**BURST LINK…. DINO HENSHIN!"**_

_**NEXT TIME: WELCOME TO THE ACCELERATED WORLD!**_

_In order to move forward, leave all behind, and destroy those who oppose you!_

* * *

_**A/N: hey guys. So I gave up on fossil fighters for awhile. So expect chapters to come out sooner. Actually scratch that, don't. I have a life too. So as you can see, I started doing what decade did at the end of its mini arcs as I call them. Also, apparently, Word doesn't know how to spell every dinosaur name in existence. Other than the more well known ones…. Yeahhhh…. PLEASE REVIEW! And because my sister reminded me that flamers DO exist, ANY FLAMING WILL BE DELETED, AND THE FLAMER WILL BE HUNTED DOWN BY DJ AND THE PONIES, BEFORE THEY ARE SLOWLY TORTURED TO DEATH. GOT IT?**_


	11. NM2! fourze! friendship kita!

Net movie episode 2! Friendship KITA! Fourze!

In the rider café….

"Hey DJ? What about riders for space and the stars and stuff like that?" Luna asked DJ.

"Hmm….space. Yes there it is one." He said pulling over the box with fourze in it. He showed the back of it, revealing a device with 4 red switches, and 4 devices in it. He flipped the red switches, and a countdown started.

**3**

**2**

**1….**

"HENSHIN!" DJ shouted a she pulled on a lever, and steam erupted from the box. The fourze suit walked out, and fixed its belt.

"Fourze is the 40th anniversary of kamen rider, hence the name. **Four** **ze**ro. He has devices that use cosmic energy, called astro switches." DJ said holding up the rocket astro switch. "This is an Astro switch. It is inserted into the FourzeDriver, like so." DJ said, inserting the switch into a slot on the belt on the box.

**ROCKET.** He pressed down on the switch.

**ROCKET…ON. **Called out a robotic voice. A large orange rocket materialized on Fourze's right arm.

"That is the rocket module. A module is a piece of equipment that the FourzeDriver gives the wearer of the Fourze suit for various purposes. It, like any other rider, has various forms. Also accessed by the astro switches." He said, holding up a yellow switch with a 10 on it, a red switch with a 20 on it, a cell phone with blue and red switches attached that bared the numbers 30 and 31, and a large blue switch that had the number 40 on it. As well as a large orange switch that resembled the back of the rocket module, only being labeled "S-1". He went over to the driver, and deactivated the rocket switch, before plugging in the orange switch.

**ROCKET… SUPER ROCKET ON. **Fourze turned a bright orange, and gained two rocket modules, one on each arm. His eyes turned from a bright orange to a bluish color. He simply floated there. DJ removed the switch, and put in another one.

**ELEC…. ELECTRIC ON. **Fourze turned a goldish color, and a large rod weapon appeared in his hand. DJ looked at it, and gave the other switches to Luna after removing the elec switch. He inserted the blue switch.

**COSMIC! **He opened up a case, containing the other switches, and Luna looked confused. He pushed down on the switch, revealing a large red button.

"Now…feast your eyes on the power… OF FRIENDSHIP!" DJ shouted. He pressed down on the button, causing the other switches to fly into the air.

**COSMIC…ON! **Fourze turned a bright blue color, gained some more armor, and a rocket sword appeared in his hand.

"This…is fourze cosmic states!" DJ shouted. The lock that held Fourze's symbol shattered.

"It broke!" DJ shouted.

"Ok…I have one question." Luna said raising her hand.

"Yes?"

"Why is his head shaped like that?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" DJ shouted, pointing his finger up in the air.

A/N: hello again grand readers, I have decided that I will upload a short net movie between mini arcs, and they will lead up to the hyper battle story! Also, I would like to touch up on something. DJ has multiple personality disorder, which explains why he constantly shifts moods so damn quickly.


End file.
